On My Own
by Absolutely Abby
Summary: Lorelai and Luke met when she 1st came to SH, and they started dating. But when Lorelai see's Luke kissing another girl, they break up. Will they get back together? COMPLETE!
1. Prologue The Beginning

**On My Own**

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately. It all belongs to Amy and Dan.

This is my first story I've ever had the courage to paste, so please be nice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue- The Beginning**

"Where does this bus go?" asked a young Lorelai Gilmore.

"It goes to Stars Hollow" the bus driver told her.

Lorelai paid the bus driver and took a seat at the back of the bus. She sat her one year old, daughter Rory, down, in her car seat, in the seat next to her. Rory was asleep, and as Lorelai looked at her sleeping daughter she thought _"How am I going to support her? I need to find a job; I need to find a place for us to live! Maybe I shouldn't have left home. No, it was the right thing to do. I can't let them control me. For God sake, I'm only 17!"_

"Last stop!" the bus driver called, interrupting her thoughts.

She picked up Rory and her bag and got off the bus.

"So this is Stars Hollow" She said under her breath. She saw a store with a sign out front that read: "Weston's Bakery" She walked inside and said hello to the elderly lady at the counter.

"Oh hello" the nice lady said. "I'm Fran. You aren't from around here are you?"

"No" Lorelai said "My name is Lorelai and this is my daughter, Rory." She gestured at the sleeping baby in her car seat that she had set down on the counter.

"Your daughter?" Fran asked surprised. "But you're so young… Would you like a cookie?"

"Yes please" Lorelai answered politely.

Fran took two chocolate- chip cookies out of a box and handed them to Lorelai. Just then Rory started to cry.

"Here you go sweetheart" Lorelai said soothingly, and handed Rory a small piece of the cookie. She stopped crying instantly and smiled as she shoved the cookie in her mouth.

"Fran, do you know if anyone in town is looking to hire someone?" Lorelai asked.

"You could try the Independence Inn, I think Mia was looking to hire a maid" She answered after a while.

"Thank-you" Lorelai replied "I'm going to go talk to her. It was nice meeting you."

She got up and headed for the door. She turned around and asked "Umm where exactly is the Independence Inn?"

Fran gave her directions, and she headed out to find it.

"Such a nice girl" Fran said to herself. And went back to work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai wondered the streets a little, before finding the Inn. She walked inside, and went up to the front desk. "May I speak to Mia please" She asked.

"I'm Mia" She answered.

"I'm here to apply for a job" Lorelai told her.

"Oh… Well… Why don't you come have a seat in my office?"

"O.K." Lorelai said, and followed Mia into her office.

"So, what is your name?" Mia asked.

"Lorelai Gilmore"

"How old are you?"

"17"

What other experience have you had?"

"Umm… none"

They continued with the interview for about 20 minutes. But then Rory started to cry.

"I'm sorry I just don't think that…" Mia was telling her. "Who is that?"

Lorelai picked up the screaming baby and said "this is my daughter, Rory"

_Mia couldn't say no. She was a sucker when it came to babies. And this, 17 year old girl was trying to put a life together for her self and the baby…_

"Lorelai what would you like to get paid?"

"Umm… Well, I was thinking, maybe just a little bit and- room and bored" Lorelai finished quietly.

"Hmmm. I see. Well, I suppose you could work as a maid. You could work from… 4pm – 10pm Monday through Friday and 10am – 6pm on Saturday. You could have Sunday's off and I could pay you… say… $7/ hour. Also I have an old potting shed in the back that is big enough for some one to live in. Plus it's got a toilette and bathtub. You and Rory could live there. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great" Lorelai said feeling a lot better about her decision to run away. "But I could work longer during the week."

"No. You should go back to school" Mia told her.

"But who would watch Rory for me?" Lorelai asked.

"I could watch her during the day for you" Mia offered.

Lorelai smiled. "That would be great"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! But be nice. I know that this probably doesn't sound to great

so far, but bear with me the good stuff is coming! And I always appreciate suggestions on how to make it better. I'll try to have chapter one up by tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1 New Kid, New School, New

So here it is. The 1st chapter. If you read my story, I would really appreciate it if you reviewed. Please! It really makes my day to know that someone likes it and I may not continue if no one likes it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1- New Kid, New School, New Friend**

"So, Rory, this is our new home." They walked into the tiny potting shed that is now serving as there home. Mia had set up a bed in it, and a crib for Rory. Lorelai set Rory, who was in her car seat, down on a small table. She took her out of the car seat and put her in the crib. "So what do you think?" She asked the baby.

Rory just giggled.

"Yeah I know it's not perfect, but it will work." She took a blanket out of the bag and set it on top of Rory. "We better get some sleep. I have to go to school tomorrow, and you're going to be babysat by Mia."

Rory just stared at her. Lorelai looked over at the bed. It was just a single mattress on the floor. It had a pillow and a couple of blankets. She sighed and took off her shoes.

"Goodnight Rory" she said and went to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai stood in front of Stars Hollow High school. _ "Well it's not very big" she thought to herself. _The bell rang, and she hurried inside. As she walked down the hallways to the front office, she saw people stare at her, and whisper as she past. She guessed that they weren't used to new kids. She knocked on the door marked "OFFICE".

"Come in" she heard a voice say.

She walked in and saw an older lady sitting at the front desk. "Umm" Lorelai started. "I'm Lorelai Gilmore. I'm new here."

"Come and have a seat" The lady said. The name plate on her desk said: Sal W. Tharoso. "Here is a list of your classes, your locker number…"

"_Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah…" _is all Lorelai heard.

"I hope you have a good time here at Stars hollow high."

"Thank you" Lorelai said politely, and left to find her first class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Lorelai was attempting to carry all of her books at the same time.

"Crap!" she yelled as she tripped and dropped all of her books on the ground.

"Here let me help you" a boy wearing blue jeans, a red flannel shirt and a backwards baseball cap offered.

"Thank you" Lorelai said to him, staring at the very good looking boy standing next to her. He knelt down and picked up the books.

"Here you go" he said, handing her the books. "Oh, by the way my name is Luke."

Lorelai just stared. "Oh, Lorelai. That's me." She said in a hurry, after she realized that she was staring.

"Nice to meet you, Lorelai" Luke said.

Lorelai smiled "Nice to meet you too, Luke."

They stood there in an awkward silence.

"So… I should go" Lorelai said. "I have to get home to my daught- my job. I have to go to work." She didn't want Luke to know about Rory just yet.

"Oh. O.K." Luke said. "I guess I'll see you around"

"Yep you will" she said. She smiled at him and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey baby" Lorelai said, picking up Rory.

"What are you smiling about?" Mia asked.

"Oh… nothing." Lorelai said, still smiling.

"Who did you meet" Mia asked "Was it a boy?"

"Maybe"

"Come on tell me"

"His name is Luke"

"Ooooooooo!" Mia squealed. "Lucas Danes?"

"I don't know he didn't tell me his last name."

"Oh I bet it was Lucas" Mia told her "he works ant his father's hardware store, "Williams Hardware." He fixes stuff around here all of the time"

"Really?"

"Yeah." Mia told her "actually he might be stopping by today. He's a nice boy, isn't he?"

Lorelai smiled "Yeah he is. Well I better get to work" Lorelai said, snapping out of her day dream.

"O.K." Mia told her "Could you make the beds in rooms 8, 6, 1 and 18?"

"Sure" Lorelai said, still smiling. She just couldn't stop thinking about Luke.

"Hey Mia" Luke's voice called out. "I'm here!"

"O.K. Lucas thanks" Mia said walking into the lobby. "The window in room 9 is stuck; do you want to see if you could fix that for me?"

"Sure Mia" Luke said. He picked up his toolbox, and that is when he noticed Lorelai standing by the desk, holding Rory. _She did not want Luke to know that she had a kid! Not yet! "He'll never go out with me now!" she thought to her self._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

There it is. What do you think? Oh and the secretary at Stars Hollow high's name is an anagram. See if you can figure out what it is and put it in your review. Again, **PLEASE **review!


	3. Chapter 2 Your daughter?

Well here's the next chapter.

I want to thank:

thisissideone

rorygilmore46

gilmoregirlsfanatic

Maria14

LukeAndLor879

for reviewing. Thanx guys!

Again I really appreciate reviews and I encourage everyone to please r/r! It really doesn't take that much to write a simple "hey nice story" or "your story sucks" does it? It really makes my day. And I just figured out how to make it so it accepts anonymous reviews, so if you were trying before and it didn't work, it does now.

A/n the stuff in _italics _is there thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2- "Your daughter?"**

"Hey Lorelai" Luke said walking over to her. "I didn't know that you worked here"

"Umm… yeah. I uh… I work here. Yep" Lorelai said, trying to put Rory in her car seat and hide her from view without Luke noticing.

"Who's that?" Luke asked, gesturing towards Rory.

"_Crap! He noticed. Now what do I do?"_

Lorelai sighed. She wasn't going to lie to him. "That is Rory" she answered simply.

"Oh?" Luke said in a tone that said _"And she is?"_

"Rory is my, umm, my, my-" Lorelai stuttered "Rory is my daughter"

Luke looked surprised. "Your daughter?" He exclaimed "wow"

"Yeah" Lorelai said, looking down at her shoes. _"And to think, I really like this guy. He'll never go out with me now."_

"_O.K. so you weren't expecting that. But she's so pretty and, oh God! Look at those eyes. O.K. get a hold of your self Danes!" _

Lorelai shifted uncomfortably.

"So Lorelai," Luke said "I don't mean to pry, but, uh, where's her…"

Lorelai looked at him confused. "Oh you mean her dad?" she asked finally catching on.

Now it was Lukes turn to stare at his shoes. "Ummm… Yeah"

"Oh he's **long** gone." Lorelai answered relieved. _"Asking about he dad could be good. Maybe he does like me."_

"Oh" Luke said, a little too cheerfully. _"So she is still free"_

"Lorelai, umm, would you, maybe, sometime, only if you want to-" Luke sputtered "would you like to go out for dinner. With me."

"_YES!"_

"Sure, maybe" Lorelai answered, not wanting to sound too eager... "I have Sunday's off. Or I get off at 6pm on Saturday."

"How's Saturday night, around 7?"

"That sounds great." She told him, smiling.

"_God that smile"_

"O.K. I'll pick you up." Luke suggested.

"Umm…O.K' Lorelai said, deciding she might as well tell him that she's living in a potting shed, now before he finds out somewhere else. "Actually, I'm staying in the potting shed. Here."

"Oh?" Luke asked. "O.K."

"Yeah, I uh ran away from home and this is where I ended up. Mia gave me a job and a place to stay." She told him truthfully.

"Oh" Luke said. "How come you ran away from home?"

"My parents wanted me to marry Rory's father and, well, basically they wanted to control me. I didn't want Rory to grow up in the same kind of home that I did."

"Not a happy childhood?" Luke asked, sympathetically.

"No." Lorelai answered. "Let's just say my parents are rich snobs"

"Enough said" Luke agreed.

They smiled at each other. "Well, I better get back to work." Lorelai told him.

"Yeah. See you!" Luke said.

"Bye!"

_I have a date with Luke! And he knows that I'm a mom!_

_I have a date with Lorelai! So what if she's a mother, you can deal with that. Can't you?_

Mia walked over and asked "what was that all about?"

"I'm going on a date with Luke!" Lorelai squealed "And, he knows I'm a mom and still wants to go out with me!"

"That's great" Mia told her "but speaking of being a mom, what about Rory?

"Oh I never thought of that" Lorelai admitted "I guess she could come with me…"

"Oh, no. I'll watch her for you" Mia said and smiled.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Lorelai screamed.

"Now get back to work" Mia told Lorelai. 'Or I'll change my mind"

"Yes ma'am" Lorelai said, saluting.

Mia chuckled. (A/n chuckled is a fun word. Much more fun than laugh, or giggle. Well maybe not giggle 'cuz that's a pretty fun word to…)

"I'm all done Mia" Luke called.

"Thanks Lucas" Mia called back "I really appreciate it"

Luke smiled and waved, as he passed Lorelai.

She returned the gesture.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That week went be very slowly for both Lorelai and Luke. Lorelai kept busy by trying to catch up on all her school work. It was October, so she missed the first month or so of school. Never mind the stuff she missed from grade 10. Luke was a senior that year, and kept busy playing baseball, with his friends Adam, Sean and Nick. (A/n all the boys names are from a band! Lol! Can you guess which ones? Buh buh buh!)

"Oooo! Lukey's got a girlfriend" Nick teased, when Luke told them about Lorelai "Luke and Lorelai sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-"

Luke punched him the face. "Shut-up!"

"You could have just said that" Nick whimpered.

Sean and Adam just laughed. "That will teach you Nick" Adam said.

Nick glared at them all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Saturday, Lorelai was so happy and excited, that she could barely stop smiling. Finally 6 o' clock came and she went to the potting shed (a.k.a. her home) to get ready. She changed her clothes, brushed her hair and put on a little make-up. She packed Rory's diaper bag, and took her over to Mia's.

"I want to thank you again for looking after her for me" Lorelai said to Mia.

"Oh, it's no problem" Mia told her, talking Rory from Lorelai. "Now you go back, and wait for Luke."

Lorelai smiled, said good-bye and did exactly as Mia said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Should I dig a tunnel to China and change my name and identity and hid forever? God, I hope that it's not that bad! I tried to make it longer, just for you Maria14! I hope I did O.K. I hope you don't mind me babbling in the middle, 'cuz that's just what I do. I babble. **A lot! **

So, about tonight's episode, (if you haven't seen it yet don't read this) KIRK IS DESTURBING! I'm gonna have nightmares! I'm only 13, I should have to see this ahhhhhhhh! But the rest was awesome, in my opinion. I love that Richard and Emily, finally found out that Lorelai is telling the truth. I really hope that Rory doesn't marry Logan "Hamburger" (I love that!") I really don't like him any more. He's funny and all, but he's not right for Rory. Maybe Jess will come and break them up. We can only hope!


	4. Chapter 3 The Rain

I can't wait until next week's episode! Oh it's going to be good! But in the mean time, write fan fictions! I'm not really good at writing long chapters, so I'll try to post often.

So the chapter every ones been waiting for. The big first date. But first, I went to thank:

gilmoregirlsfanatic, Maria14, CantGetEnoughofLuke, Gilmoregrl519, Lauren, Shawnee89, orangecountygurl, rorygilmore46

for reviewing. Thanks guys!

And to gilmoregirlsfanatic: yes I did see the previews for next week's episode. How am I going to survive until Tuesday! Gilmore Girls is my life. Without it I would die!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3- The Rain**

"Where are you off to tonight?" Luke's dad, William, asked. "You look fancy."

"Yeah I uh- have a date." Luke told his dad.

"Oh." William said smiling. "Who's so special that you would dress-up?"

"This girl that you don't know" Luke told him vaguely "Her name is Lorelai"

"Who's she?" William asked.

"Dad I would love to stay and chat, but I'm supposed to pick Lorelai up at 7 and now it's-" He looked at his watch. "Holy shit it's 6:59! I have to go. Oh dad? Can I borrow the truck?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Thanks dad" Luke said and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai sat anxiously at home, waiting for Luke.

Knock! Knock!

She heard some one knock on the door and went to answer it.

"Hello" She greeted Luke who was standing there.

"Hi" Luke answered smiling.

They stared at each other for a minute, just standing there smiling.

"So… I guess we should go" Luke said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. O.K." Lorelai answered, stepping out side and following Luke to the truck. Luke walked over to the passenger's side, and opened the door for her.

"Oh! Thanks!" Lorelai said, surprised. It'd been a long, **long **time since somebody opened a door for her. Luke smiled and got in the truck.

"So, I know this nice place in Hartford that I made reservations at."

"_Wow reservations!"_

"That sounds great" Lorelai told him.

The drive to Hartford was filled with random chit-chat, and awkward silences.

"So where is Rory tonight?" Luke asked her.

"Oh, Mia's watching her for me" Lorelai answered.

"Oh I see."

They pulled up to the restaurant and (a/n I'm too lazy to think of a name) and Luke got out and opened the door for Lorelai.

"Thank you kind sir" Lorelai joked.

Luke laughed.

They walked into the restaurant and Luke said "We have reservations. There under Danes."

"O.K. right this way." The lady said and led them to a nice little table for 2, with a bouquet of red roses sitting on one side.

"Oh Luke" Lorelai said softly.

"Do you like?" he asked, handing her the flowers.

"I love them" she said smiling.

"Could I get you something to drink?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have a coke" Luke said.

"Me too" Lorelai agreed.

"You look really nice tonight, Luke" Lorelai told him, after the waitress left.

"You look" Luke smiled "amazing"

Lorelai blushed "thanks"

The waitress brought there drinks, and the rest of the dinner went smoothly. After they were done, Luke paid and they left. It was starting to rain.

"Do you have anything else planned for the evening?" Lorelai asked.

"Umm…Well…" Luke said, trying to think of something fast. He didn't think thins far in advance. "No not really. I suggest we go to the Black, White and Red movie theatre, but there playing Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, and I don't think you want to see that."

"Willy Wonka!" Lorelai asked excitedly. "That is one of my favourite movies"

"Really?" Luke asked surprised.

"Yes! Oh please Luke will you take me to Willy Wonka?" Lorelai begged.

"O.K. if you really want to see it. Let's go!"

They drove back to Stars Hollow, and to the black, white and red movie theatre. When they got there, Luke paid and they bought popcorn and pop, and went and sat on the big red couch in the front. Lorelai took Luke's hand, and Luke put his other arm around Lorelai's shoulder. She snuggled in closer to him and they watched the movie like this. Lorelai sang along with every song, and kept telling Luke that someday she wanted to marry an oopa- loompa. This made Luke laugh.

"What? I'm serious." Lorelai whispered "Aren't you at all jealous."

Luke just laughed more.

After the movie was over, they left the theatre and got into the truck. It was raining really hard now.

"I had a really great time tonight." Lorelai told Luke.

"Yeah me too." Luke told her. They smiled at each other and then Luke said "We should do it again"

"Yeah we should" Lorelai agreed.

"Next Saturday?"

"Sounds good"

Luke started the truck and they headed home. "Do you want me to stop ant Mia's so you can get Rory?"

"That would be great"

They went along in a comfortable silence.

They were about 2 blocks away from Mia's house when the truck stopped.

"Oh No!" Luke said.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"It stalled" Luke said. "I'll walk over to Mia's and call my dad. He can come and pick you up and take you home." Luke got out of the truck. "You wait here" he said and shut the door.

"No wait!" Lorelai yelled, getting out of the truck. "I want to come with you!"

"But it's raining; you'll get sick" Luke told her "why don't you just wait here?"

"NO! I want to come to. I love the rain"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Ok" Luke gave in.

"Yay!" Lorelai yelled walking beside Luke.

Luke took her hand in his, and they walked like this, in the pouring rain, to Mia's house.

Suddenly Luke stopped.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked surprised, backing a way from him a little, as he leaned in closer to her.

"Would you just stand still" Luke asked, and leaned in a kissed her. He pulled her closer as she returned the kiss and deepened it. The kiss became more and more passionate until they pulled apart, only because they needed air.

As they tried to get there breathing back to normal, Luke breathed a small "Whoa"

Lorelai smiled "Yeah, I seem to have that affect on guys"

Luke laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes I'm ending it here. I know you want more. I'll tell you what, if I get 10 reviews, I'll update in 2 days. If I get 20, I'll update tomorrow. How does that sound? I already got the next part ready; it all depends on when I post it. If I get less then 10 reviews, I won't update until next Tuesday. I know, I'm evil.


	5. Chapter 4 She Likes You

Well you guys made it to 20! I'm so proud of you!

Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I did make a mistake with the pop thing. Dang! I have to remember to say soda when I talk about pop. And just so you know, It wasn't "review blackmail" it was just a little fun challenge to get some people to review and in exchange, you get the story sooner. There is nothing wrong with that. (You know who I'm talking to. I won't name names.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter for- "She Likes You"**

Luke put his arm around Lorelai's waist. She smiled and moved closer to him. She just felt so… safe. Like nothing could hurt her. She just wanted to stay like that forever. But all too soon, the reached Mia's house. She knew that he had to let go, but she still didn't want him to. They knocked on Mia's door, and Mia answered.

"Hey you're back! And you're soaking wet"

"Yeah the trucked stalled" Luke explained to her. "Could I use your phone to phone my dad?"

"Sure Lucas" Mia told him.

Luke followed Mia into the kitchen. Lorelai walked over and picked up her sleeping daughter.

"Hey did you miss me?" She asked her quietly. She put Rory in her car seat, and did up the buckle. (A/n lol! Buckle rhymes with chuckle!)

Luke came back into the room. "My dad said he'll pick us up and take you and Rory home. Then we'll try and fix the car"

"Ok"

"I-uh-I have to umm, go and check something" Mia said and left the room.

Luke moved closer to Lorelai. "I'm sorry about the truck" he apologized.

"Oh that's Ok." Lorelai told him. "It made the date so much more fun. And memorable"

"Yeah?" Luke asked, moving closer.

"Yeah" Lorelai told him, smiling and pulling him closer. He leaned in and kissed her. It was a soft, quick kiss, but it was meaningful beyond belief. Luke backed away. They smiled at each other, gazing into each others eyes.

A knock on the door interrupted them. "That's probably my dad" Luke groaned. He didn't want this to end.

"Hey Luke" William said. "So you broke the truck, did you?"

"It just stalled" Luke muttered.

"Here I'll give you a ride home" he said to Lorelai.

Lorelai and Luke followed William to the car. Lorelai put Rory in car and buckled her in.

"Is that your sister?" William asked casually. Lorelai looked at Luke with a _"you didn't tell him?"_ expression.

Luke shrugged.

"Umm… actually" Lorelai started. "This is Rory. Rory is my, uh …my, my daughter"

"Oh William exclaimed in surprise.

HE looked at Luke. Luke gave him a _"We'll talk about it later_" look, and his father dropped it.

"She's-uh- very cute" William said, not really knowing what you're supposed to say when you find out your son is dating a mom.

They drove home in silence. Luke walked Lorelai to the door, carrying Rory for her.

"Well, goodnight" Lorelai told him, talking Rory from him and unlocking the door.

"Goodnight" Luke said, kissing her. It was a deep passionate kiss that left them both breathless. They stood there for a moment in a comfortable silence.

"Well I better go" Luke said breaking the silence. "My dad is waiting"

"Right, right. You better. Bye" Lorelai said.

"Bye"

Rory woke up, and stared up at her mother. After Lorelai was sure she heard Luke's car leave she asked "What do you think Rory, is he a keeper?" Rory smiled "I think so too"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The next day, Sunday, Luke stopped by the Inn around noon. He knocked on the door to the potting shed.

"Hello" Lorelai answered the door. She had a screaming Rory in one arm and a cold bottle in the other.

"Oh sorry to interrupt you. You left this in the truck, last night and I thought you might need it." Luke said, handing her her purse.

"Oh thanks. So that's where I left it. Do you umm, want to come in?"

"Ok"

"Can you hold her for a second please" Lorelai asked holding Rory out to him.

"Well-I-Uh- I'm not really a baby person. I mean, I don't not like them, but I haven't really been near very many. Well my little sister Liz, and her kid Jess. But I was just young when Liz was born and Liz left right after she had Jess so..."

"Luke, could you please just hold her for a second" Lorelai asked, laughing, interrupting his rant.

"Well, I guess." Lorelai handed him Rory and he took her. Rory instantly stopped crying and she snuggled in close to him.

"Awwwwww. She likes you Luke" Lorelai told him. Luke just smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so I know this is short but the next chapter is longer. Remember, the more reviews the quicker I update!


	6. Chapter 5 Sick of Being Sick

So I didn't get near as many reviews this time and I'm not sure if you guys just didn't like it or if you just decided not to review, but I a little disappointed in you guys. I'm sorry it took me so long to update this time, but I had a French assignment due that I think I failed, and I decided that it'd be fun to write a letter to everyone in Gilmore Girls. I know, I know, I'm insane and have no life. But a while ago I sent a letter to Lauren Graham and received an autographed picture back! So I sent a letter to 17 different people. And let me tell you, it cost 85 cents per stamp and that really added up. Luckily, my mom bought them for me. I am way too obsessed! I wonder if anyone will write back… I shouldn't get my hopes up.

**To those who reviewed:**

**GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid**- Yeah, I thought it'd be fun to have baby Rory like Luke. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

**LittleGGLover**- yep you're right, the pop thing is from "Kiss and Tell" you're smart! And I'm glad you have a life, but if you read my note at the beginning, you can probably tell that I don't, but I'm very proud of you for being able to keep your life. But I can't believe that you don't all ready have the 4th season! I bought it the day it came out! And I got every question right on the trivia! The 5th season is coming out on the 13 of December! I can't wait! And sure, I'll count your review as two!

**nicole**- glad you like it! I can't wait until Tuesday's episode either!

**Brandy-** ok let's agree to disagree. And thanks for the William thing. The one about Lorelai, I didn't think of that before.

**Mr.Tre Cool-** Glad you like it! You had the William idea to!

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken-** Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it.

**tom-** So here's your update. I hope you like it!

**gilmoregirlsfanatic**- Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Angelp316-** I'm not sure where this is headed… any ideas?

Sorry this is so long!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5- **Sick of Being Sick**

"So Luke" William said when they got home.

"So dad"

"We need to talk"

"About what?" Luke asked, knowing exactly what his father wanted to talk about.

"You know what" William said "Your girlfriend"

"What about her, dad"

"Luke! She has a kid!" William said getting a little angry.

"Oh that" Luke said. "Dad, why is it such a big deal? So she made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. And she's so nice and so beautiful…" Luke trailed off.

"You don't know what kind of person she is, Luke! What if she's one of those people who sleep around and that's why she's pregnant?" William asked "You just don't know Luke! And I don't want you getting involved with someone like that!"

"Dad! You hardly even know her!" Luke yelled "you're judging her before you even get to know her! She isn't like that dad! If she was, do you think that she would come here and get a job and try to make a life for herself and her baby, who she loves! She ran away from home to protect her daughter! If she was a slut like you think, do you think she would do that? Huh?"

"Whoa. She ran away from home to protect Rory?"

"Yes"

"Maybe I did judge her before I got to know her. I guess she doesn't sound that bad."

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks, Lorelai and Luke dated pretty regularly. Luke helped Lorelai look after Rory after school, and he loved it. He loved that little girl, and Rory loved him too. They dated on the weekends when Lorelai didn't have to work. Near the beginning to November, it started to get really cold, no snow, but really cold. It was especially cold in the potting shed. One day Lorelai woke up feeling terrible. She felt so sick. She stayed in bed all morning, and was Saturday, so she was supposed to be working. Around noon, Mia started to worry, and went to check on her.

"Hey Lorelai, it's already lunchtime. Why aren't you at work" She asked.

"I'm sorry Mia. I must have slept in. I don't feel so great"

"Sweetie, you look terrible" Mia went over and felt her forehead "Oh my! You're burning up" She went to the crib and picked up Rory, who had woken up and needed to be changed. "My God! It sure is cold in here!

"Mmmh hmm" Lorelai said, snuggling deeper in to the blankets.

"Ok, I'm gonna get you a Tylenol and a cold cloth. I'll be right back.

Mia took Rory and went back to the Inn. She asked the girl at the front desk to keep and eye on Rory, and got some chicken noodle soup, coffee, a Tylenol and a cold cloth. (A/n don't ask me how she carried this all, she is a very talented women!)

She went back to the potting shed and gave Lorelai the stuff. She took the Tylenol, ate her soup, drank her coffee and went back to sleep

Mia grabbed Rory's diaper bag and went back to the Inn.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Lorelai stirred slightly in her sleep at the sound of someone knocking at the door.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

She opened her _eyes "God! Go away I'm trying to sleep" _"Who is it?" She called.

"It's Luke, can I come in?"

She panicked. _"I just woke up! I'm in my pyjamas, my hair is a mess! I'm sick and probably look terrible!" _"Umm…Well…" Lorelai said "I guess so. Come on in!"

Luke walked in, carrying a bouquet of flowers. "Umm… I heard that you were sick, and I-uh-I brought you these" Luke said shyly, handing the flowers to Lorelai.

"Oh Luke. They're beautiful" Lorelai told him "thank you"

"Do you want me to… uh…put them in water for you?"

"Yeah. Sure. You could put them in that glass there." Lorelai told him pointing to a large glass on the table.

"Ok' Luke said and went to fill the glass with water from the sink. "So you're not feeling good"

"No. I've got a cold and a bit of a fever."

"You know, when I was a kid, I used to get fevers quite a bit. My mom used to tell me that a fever goes away quicker if you sleep. But, I had trouble sleeping when I was sick. So my mom used to sit up with me, and we'd tell a story together. We'd just make it up as we went along. I'd tell a part, and then she'd tell a part. We used to end up laughing so hard, we could hardly breathe. Then, we'd wake up my dad, and he'd get mad. But that just made us laugh harder, and in the end we would all be laughing. "Luke said, a dazed look coming over his face. "Yep. We sure did have fun."

Lorelai, who had been listening to the story with much interest, smiled and said "That does sound like fun."

Luke looked embarrassed "Oh! I forgot that you were there! I don't usually tell people stuff like that"

"Well I consider myself lucky" Lorelai said with a grin "your mom sounds like a very nice person"

"Was a nice person" Luke said quietly.

"What?" Lorelai asked gently.

"My mom passed away when I was young. It's just me and my dad now. My little sister, Liz, she's a year younger than me, she had a kid, Jess, and then she left us."

"Oh, Luke" Lorelai said sympathetically. "I'm so sorry"

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Luke told her.

An awkward silence settled over the two.

All of a sudden, Mia ran into the room. "Lorelai. Rory needs- Oh Hi Lucas" she said noticing Luke standing there.

"Hi Mia"

"Mia what's wrong?" Lorelai asked her.

"I think Rory needs to be fed" Mia told her handing her the little baby girl.

'Oh come here sweetie. Are you hungry?"

"Mia smiled at the two and left.

Lorelai put a blanket over her and started to feed Rory.

Luke looked very uncomfortable. "I-uh-I think I'm going to go" he said, putting the flowers in the glass and setting them on the table.

"No, Luke. Please stay." Lorelai pleaded "She's almost done, and then we can talk some more."

"Well…ok" Luke said. He didn't really want to go; he just didn't want to see this.

Lorelai burped Rory and noticed that she needed her diaper change.

"Luke Could you pass me her diaper bag please?" Lorelai asked. Luke passed per the bag and Lorelai changed Rory's diaper. "Now you need a nap, don't you?" Lorelai said, talking to Rory.

Lorelai started to get out of bed, when Luke said "Here let me do it for you" He took the baby from Lorelai and gently set her into her crib.

"She'll probably want her stuffed dog" Lorelai told Luke. digging it out of the diaper bag and handing it to Luke.

Luke put the dog next to Rory who was already asleep. "Sweet dreams Rory" He said and sat down on the bed, beside Lorelai.

"So where did she get that"

"Her dog? Well…"

_**Flash back**_

"_Lorelai this is Rory's first Christmas and I want to get her all of these presents!" Emily screamed._

"_MOM! She doesn't need any of this shit!" Lorelai screamed back._

"_Watch your mouth young lady!"_

"_Mom! She's only 2 and ½ months old!"_

"_So? She'll use them when she's older!" Emily reasoned._

"_Then you can buy them for her when she's older!"_

"_I'm not going to argue about this anymore!" Emily yelled. And walked out of the room._

"_AGGGGG!" Lorelai yelled. She heard Rory crying and went to get to her before the maids did. Emily had told them to take care of Rory._

"_Shh, shh. It's ok" Lorelai said soothingly, gently rocking the baby back and forth. She spotted a box on her shelf marked "My Savings" and a smile crossed her face. She saved every penny that she didn't get from her mother and it was all in there. Sometimes she worked an odd job, or 2 to get money for herself. She hated having her mother buy everything for her. Emily hated it when she worked. She opened it. Not much in there, only $5. She had spent most of it on clothes and stuff for Rory already. She went to the store and picked out the perfect Christmas present for Rory. She wanted the baby to have at least one good Christmas present that year. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"So I picked the dog, and Rory loved it. It was something that I bought her with my own money. Her only real Christmas present."

"Wow" Luke said after Lorelai had finished her story. "I can understand why it's special"

"Yeah but why Rory likes it, I'll never really know."

Luke smiled "Oh my God!" he yelled after looking at his watch. "Look at the time! I promised my dad I would help close up! He's gonna kill me! I'm sorry Lorelai I have to go"

"Bye Luke! Thanks for coming"

He kissed her quickly on the cheek "Bye" and he ran home

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So this chapter ended up being way longer then I expected. None of the other chapters are this long and I don't think that any future chapters will be this long. So please r/r! Please!

CAN'T WAIT UNTIL DECEMBER 13! 5TH SEASON COMING TO DVD! YAY!


	7. Chapter 6 What Are You Doing For Th

I'm so sorry for this taking so long! I wanted to paste earlier, but I've just been so busy. This chapter is kind I've short, and not much important happens until the end, but I had to put it in. I'm sorry for advance for the cliff-hanger at the end! I know, I know I hate cliff-hangers too! So please review and tell me what you think!

Thank you to:

**Gilmoregrl519-** That's your birthday? That is cool! I will try to post that day just for you! Lol!

**Marcel-Marceau-**chicken- Here the chapter, just for you! Lol!

**Meghan-** I'm glad you like it!

**Maria14- I'm** really glad you liked the flashback cuz I really wasn't sure about that…

**gilmoregirlsfanatic- **I'm glad you liked the flashback to!

**LittleGGLover- **Wow! Long review! Thanks! I definitely understand why you don't want to do that stuff on that list! I feel sorry for you. My mom just bought it for me I didn't have to do anything. I've always wondered if you could run out of review room too… I wonder if you can…

**Mr.Tre Cool**- yes I mentioned Jess just for you! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**Serenity** – Thanks! I'm glad u like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**CripticWolf**- I'm so glad you like it!

Now to the story! Please note that I live in Canada, so writing about thanksgiving will be weird for me. Do they always have it a certain day, like our is Monday? Or is it like Christmas and is whatever day it happens to land on? Or is it like Easter and always a certain day of the week but not a certain date? I have NO idea!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6- "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

The next day, Lorelai felt much better, and was back at work.

"I phoned William today, He's going to get electricity running to the potting shed. The we can buy some space heaters to keep it warmer in there" Mia told her.

"Oh thank you, Mia" Lorelai told her "Thank you so much"

"You're welcome. But I want you to do something for me" Mia said.

"Oh-oh"

"No, no it's not that bad. I just thought that it'd be a good idea for you to call your parents" Lorelai whimpered "Just to let them no that you're alright. How would you feel if Rory ran away and you never heard from her again?"

"Well considering that Rory can't even walk yet, I'm not to worried about her"

"Lorelai" Mia said annoyed.

"Please don't make me call them" She pleaded.

"No" Mia said sternly "You have to call them. Today"

"Today!" Lorelai cried.

"Yes to day" She told her firmly "I have to get back to work. Make that call. She left.

Lorelai picked up the phone, and dialed her home number. It rang once… it rang twice… it rang 3 times. _"Maybe they won't answer"_

On the fourth ring, however, a way to familiar voice said "Hello"

Lorelai took a deep breath "Hi mom"

Emily almost dropped the phone. She hadn't heard from her daughter in 2 and ½ months! A tear formed in her eye, and she felt it run down her cheek. _"She's alright"_

"Lorelai! How are you? How's Rory? Where are you? Are you ok?"

"Mom! Slow down!" Lorelai interrupted "I'm fine, Rory's fine. I found work here in a town called Stars Hollow. My boss is really nice, she let me live in the pott- she found me and Rory a home for now."

"Oh." Emily said, sounding disappointed "So you're not coming home?"

"No mom. I'm not" Lorelai told her mother. "I just called to let you know that I'm alright"

"Well. Thank you for calling" Emily said "Can I at least have a number that I could reach you at? You know, in case of an emergency"

"You can call me here. At the Inn I work at." she gave her mother the number.

"You know we had no way of contacting you. What if something happened, like we were in a car crash and we were seriously injured of died! Or what if your father…"

Lorelai didn't hear anymore. She set the phone down beside her and began looking through a catalogue. She checked the phone every so often to make sure her mom was still talking, and when she was sure that she was done ranting, she put the phone back up to her ear.

"Mom, I'm going to have to go now. I have work to do and Rory needs to be fed."

"Oh, well… fine. Thank you for calling" Emily hung up. Lorelai rolled her eyes and got back to work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That week was very busy for Lorelai. Thanksgiving was coming up, and lots of people

needed to stay at the Inn. She also had a bunch of stuff due in school. She was so busy, that she hardly had anytime to see Luke. Friday night, he called her.

"Hi" Lorelai answered.

"Hi Lorelai. I haven't seen you, like all week"

"Did you miss me?"

"Yes"

"Sorry I've just had so much going on lately…"

"It's ok" Luke said cutting her off. "I just wanted to ask you what you were doing for Thanksgiving."

"Oh. Well… I don't have anything planned. Why?"

"Well, it's this coming Thursday, and well I thought that you and Rory might like to come over to my house for dinner and spend Thanksgiving with me and my dad"

"That's sounds like fun"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'll be there/"

"Ok. Cool."

"Well I have to go, Rory woke up. Bye."

"Bye"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai decided to work Sunday, to earn a little extra money. So she went to work at noon. She was going to get off at 6pm and take Rory for a walk. The leaves were almost all off the trees and it was supposed to be a nice night. Not to cold. She and Rory were going to have diner with Luke, and he was going to go for there walk with them. She was really looking foreword to it.

Ring! Ring!

"Hello. Independence Inn. How may I help you?" Lorelai heard Mia answer the phone. She hoped it wasn't more guests; they were booked solid for the next 2 weeks.

"Lorelai, it's for you" Mia said, handing her the phone.

Lorelai thought that it was probably Luke, and smiled as she answered the phone. "Hello"

"Hi Lorelai" her mother said.

"_Oh my God! It's my mother!" _"Hi mom" Lorelai said, way less cheery.

"I was wondering what you were doing for Thanksgiving. I wanted you to come home for dinner"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry! I know everyone hates cliff-hangers! But I promise I will update soon, if you review lots!

Ok here are my thoughts about "Welcome to the Dollhouse" 

Why isn't Lorelai staying at Luke's while they fixed her house? She hasn't spent the night with Luke since the 1st episode right after they got engaged. I am so glad that Logan didn't propose! What is with the bag? Why is it so great? I just don't get it! I love the end! I love that Richard brought her the doll house! It was so sweet! I hate the cliff-hanger at the end thought! I can't wait for the next episode!

**Spoilers! Of future episodes (don't read if you don't wanna know!)**

I read that in the next episode, Luke is going to give Rory a necklace for her birthday, 'cuz he wasn't sure if Lorelai would get Rory a present! And the one after the next one, JESS IS COMING BACK! He wrote a book and wants to show Rory. He is gonna cause problems between Rory and Logan. (YAY!) I really don't like Logan! Or Dean, or Christopher, or digger, or Tristan… ECT… And "an adult man that we've never met before is going to cause problems between Lorelai and Luke" Who could it be? I thought maybe Mike Armstrong, you know, after Lorelai turns his offer down maybe he tries to convince her to take it and she does. That's all I could come up with. Anyone else have any ideas? IN episode 6:9, which airs on 10/18 - A 10-year-old named April comes to the diner alone. She seems to be a bright little girl. April goes to Martin Van Buren middle school where a science fair will soon be held. This year she wants to win. Her project is to take hair from three men, run a DNA test on each and figure out which one is her father. She wants Luke's hair... Could he be her father? Oh My God! If you want more spoilers, go to 


	8. Chapter 7 1 dinner, 2 dinners 3 dinn

So yeah… I'm getting really bad at remembering to update! I have up to chapter 12 written, but not typed up (and I'm a really slow at typing!) So I hope you like this chapter, it's a little short, but the next chapter is better! I didn't fail my French thingy! YAY! Actually I got an A! But our French teacher is stupid and didn't realize how bad I did cuz she doesn't know French herself! I almost failed my spelling though! I only got 34/50! I so can't spell! Anyways… Please review! I really like reviews, I wanna marry them! (I've got strange passions!)

Thanks to:

**CripticWolf**- I'm really glad you like it! Awww! You think I'm a good writer, I feel special!

**lemon-light- **I'm glad you like it! I got the spoilers from- www. spoilerfix .com (ignore the spaces cuz without them it won't show up!)

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken-** Well I tried to update soon! It just didn't really happen! Sorry! I'm glad you like it though!

**LittleGGLover**- You're my best friend! I love reading you're reviews! There awesome! They really make my day! Yes, maybe it's cuz there the longest, but there also the most amusing! You're right, she did sleep at Luke's on the one were Paul Anka got sick, I forgot (Gasps!) I'm really glad you like my story! Thanks again for reviewing!

**marn-** Thanks! It did help. I've just never heard of a berkin bag before!

**Gilmoregrl519**- I e-mailed you the site! (I think!)

**gilmoregirlsfanatic-** I can't believe it really is his daughter! WOW!

**Sarah**- yeah I hate what ASP did with Dean to, but oh well. I HATE DEAN! Glad you like my story!

**OTHlover04-** Thanks! Glad you like it!

**bananaH13-** LOL you only don't get the end cuz you don't watch Gilmore Girls! Lorelai hates her mom! Emily is evil!

**Mr.Tre Cool-** I can't wait for next week's episode either! (Which by the time I get this up will probably be last night's episode! Sorry!)

**Jessroxmysox**- Glad you like it!

**Serenity** – Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

Well thanks to all that reviewed and to all of you who didn't review: TSK TSK! I'm disappointed:(

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7- 1 Dinner, 2 Dinners…3 Dinners?

"Mom I already have plans"

"Well cancel them. You're supposed to celebrate Thanksgiving with your family. And what would my friends think if my own daughter, and granddaughter weren't there" Emily told her.

_Its all about what your friends think isn't it! _Lorelai thought. "But mom I-"

"Dinner is at 7, drinks are at 5" She said, cutting off Lorelai "I expect to see you there" and she hung up.

"GGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Lorelai yelled at the phone. _"I guess I'll have to cancel with Luke…"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, she called Luke.

"Hello"

"Hi Luke. I think I'm gonna have to cancel out dinner date. I'm sorry"

"Tonight?"

"No. Thanks giving"

"Oh." Luke said disappointedly "Ok. Why?"

"My mom called she expects me to be home for thanksgiving. I can't believe her! Maybe I just won't go to hers…"

"No Lorelai. You should go. I'm sure they miss you. It's fine. Me and my dad will just have dinner together like usual. Really, it's fine."

"Are you sure Luke?"

"Yeah it's fine"

"I'm really sorry" (A/n you know in cartoon how some gets an idea, a light bulb appears? Well that is the only I can describe this moment. A light bulb appearing above Lorelai's head!)

"Wait! Luke I have an idea"

"What"

"When's your dinner?"

"Well… we usually have it around noon on Thanksgiving… more of a lunch really…"

"That's perfect! My parent's dinner doesn't start until 5. I can go to both!"

"Are you sure? Because you don't have to come to ours you know"

"No. But I want to"

"You sure?"

"Yep!"

"2 dinners?"

"2 dinners."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Lorelai" Mia called.

"What is it Mia?" Lorelai asked.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Why?"

"Well we're having a dinner here at the Inn, around 3 and I wanted to know if you were going to come."

"Well…Ummm…" _"3 dinners am I insane?" _"Sure I'd love to Mia!"_ "Yep I'm insane!"_

"Great! I'll set a place for you!

"_3 dinner! I am insane!"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai took Rory for her walk that evening and told Luke about her 3 dinner plans.

"How are you gonna eat 3 dinners?" he asked her.

"I'll skip the rolls of course" She told him. Like duh.

"Oh of course. The rolls. Right. 'Because that will work" he said sarcastically.

"Well. I don't know about yours but the Inn's will be a lot of food, but I'll only eat half of it 'because the other half will be stuff like, turnips which I won't eat. And my parents will be a ton of fancy food that I will only eat half of, so that's like one and 2 halves. So its only 2 dinners not 3."

"Right" Luke told her looking confused. "You're crazy."

"I know" She said and Luke kissed her. It was deep and passionate and breath taking.

"You're so good at that" Lorelai told him.

Luke laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai went to bed that night thinking about what it's going to be like seeing her parents again. "Probably awful" she said to her self. She wondered how they'll like seeing there granddaughter again.

she was liking fore ward to dinner with Luke and at the Inn, but she was dreading dinner with her parents. She knew that there would be a ton of fancy people eating fancy food with fancy waitresses and waiters and maids and cooks.

"All the stuff I ran away from, and now I'm going right back to it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think? I'm not sure what I think of this chapter, but it's been so long, that I thought I'd put it on and just see what you think. We have Friday off this week, so I might paste another chapter then. I went to see the Lion King in the IMAX yesterday, and it was awesome! I'm so glad I went it was so much fun! If there is random song lyrics in this song, I'm really sorry. I'm listening to "Build God, Then We'll Talk" by Panic! At The Disco. It's an awesome song!

"**21 is the loneliest number" thoughts.**

I loved this episode! I'm so glad it started off where it left off! What was with the random lady that was acting like Lorelai? that was a little weird but still funny! I loved that Luke gave Rory that necklace. the whole Emily and Richard finally finding out that Rory wasn't a virgin was amusing to! I can't wait for next weeks episode! MILO VENTIMIGLIA IS COMING BACK! YAY JESS!


	9. Chapter 8 Thanksgiving Dinners Part 1

So I told you I'd update soon, so hear it is!

Thanks to:

Marcel-Marceau-chicken- Yeah… I know that it's short…sorry!

Angelp316- Here's the chapter, just for you!

gilmoregirlsfanatic- Yeah I love the whole step-dad to be thing to!

Gilmoregrl519- LOVE IT!

Sarah- Can't wait for next week's episode!

Jessroxmysox- You're right I did forget! So here it is now DISCLAIMER: cuz I forgot last chapter!

Jenn- Snazzy is an amusing word!

Mr.Tre Cool- oh Lbbey!

kmonkey2-Of course she wouldn't cancel her dinner with Luke! Who do you think I am! Lol just kidding!

So here's the chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8- Thanksgiving Dinners- Part 1

On Thursday, Thanksgiving, Lorelai woke up to a screaming Rory. She rolled over and looked at the clock. Luke's dad had already got electricity hooked up, and Mia had bought a couple of space heaters. Lorelai bought an alarm clock. UGG! It was only 7:30! Lorelai got up and fed and changed Rory. She was sitting on the floor playing with Rory, when she thought _"I should probably bring soothing to these Thanksgiving Dinners, but what_?" She thought about it for a while, and decided that flowers would have to do. She bundled up Rory, and put her in her stroller. She walked over to the flower shop. She picked 3 nice bouquets of flowers; 1 for each dinner that she was going to, and then she realized that it was already 11 o' clock! She didn't know when she was supposed to be a Luke's, but she figured that she better go over there now! She ran over to Luke's and knocked on the door.

"Why hello Lorelai" William greeted her. "Come in, come in"

"Hello Mr. Danes. Thank you for inviting me for dinner"

"Oh you are always welcome here. And you can call me William"

"Ok William" she picked Rory up out of her stroller, and setting the stroller beside the door.

"Hi Lorelai" Luke said, coming to the door behind his dad. "Hey Rory" He took the baby girl from Lorelai and hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

Lorelai smiled at the two. "These are for you" she gave the flowers to Luke.

"What am I supposed to do with them?" He asked her confused.

"Put them in a vase"

"But I don't have a vase"

"Well then buy one!"

Luke just shook his head. "Dinner should be ready in about an hour" William told them. "Luke made most of it"

"Impressed" Luke asked, kidding around.

"No. If you discovered the cure for Cancer I'd be impressed. But cooking I'm just, ah meh cooking. God that smells good!"

Luke laughed. Rory started to cry.

"Oh I suppose she's hungry." Lorelai told them, taking her from Luke.

"You can go into my room, if you want." Luke told her.

"Ok" Lorelai followed Luke into his bedroom. Luke closed the door, and went back to check on dinner. There was a knock on the door.

"Hi" a lady, holding a little boy said.

"Liz!" Luke said surprised and excited at the same time. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Thanksgiving isn't it? I came back to eat some of your delicious food, big bro!"

"Liz!" William greeted her.

"Hi daddy" She said giving him a hug.

"Hello Jess" William said, taking the baby from her. "You sure have grown"

Just then, Lorelai came out of Luke's room.

"Lorelai, this is my sister Liz" Luke introduced her. "Liz, this is Lorelai"

"Nice to meet you" Lorelai greeted her"

"Yeah, nice to meet you" Liz said staring at Rory. "Who's that?"

"Oh uh… this is- this is my daughter, Rory"

"You have a daughter? Wow. How old are you?"

"17"

"Wow"

Luke went to do something in the kitchen, and Lorelai followed everyone else into the living room.

"So are you dating my brother?"

"Uh yeah I am"

"Oh"

There was an awkward silence.

"Dinners ready!" Luke called.

"Wow Luke this is fantastic!" Lorelai commented between mouthfuls.

"Thanks" Luke said with a grin.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly.

"Lorelai, where do your parents live?" William asked, making small talk.

"They live in Hartford."

"They do?" Luke asked "Well how are you getting to diner tonight?"

"Well I was planning on taking the bus"

"Well I could drive you" Luke told her.

"No Luke. I don't want you to have to drive all the way there, then all the way back, and all the way there again and all the way back again. It's too much"

"Really, Lorelai, I don't mind"

"Well…" she pondered "I know! You can stay for diner"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Well ok then!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dinner at the Inn went by fast, and it wasn't long before Lorelai and Luke were heading for Hartford.

They didn't talk much on the way. Lorelai was dreading the dinner and wondering what her parents will say about her bringing a boy with her. Luke was stressing about the whole meeting the parents thing.

When they got there they rang the bell.

Emily answered. "Hello"

"Hi Mom" Lorelai said "Mom this is Luke"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOOOOOOOOO! Cliff-hanger! I know you all hate me, but I'll give you a hint. The next chapter is called "Thanksgiving Dinners-Part 2" isn't that helpful!

So I'm trying to see how fast we can get to a 100 reviews. So far, we're on chapter 8 and I have 82 reviews. How long do you think it will take to get to 100? OOOOO! Challenge!


	10. Chapter 9 Thanksgiving Dinners Part 2

Hi guys! I'm sorry I didn't post on Friday like I said I might, I didn't have time! It was my grandmas B-day and we were carving pumpkins, except for my mom who carved a watermelon! Well anyways, here is the next chapter! And we're at 94, almost 100! YAY!

But first…A special thanks to:

**gilmoregirlsfanatic- **Glad you liked it! Here's your update!

**Kelsy**- MWAH HAHA! I mean…

**Ashley-** Thank you for reviewing, but its exciting, through and them not exsiding, thru or they...

**cara- **yes that is dirty! Yeah conflict! lol!

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken- **Thanks for helping out!

**Gilmoregrl519-** Everyone writes cliffhangers at the end so you keep reading! Thanks for reviewing!

**No.13dreamer-** Thanks! Almost 100!

**VeroSNM- **Thanks! I'm glad you fond it and are reading it! You called me talented, I feel special!

**Sarah-** classic and awesome! I love that!

**Mr.Tre Cool-** lol! You amuse me Libbey!

**gilmoregirlsfanatic-** Glad you like it!

Now on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9- Thanksgiving Dinners- Part 2

"Oh! Hello Luke" Emily said unsure.

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore. It's a pleasure to meet you"

"_Who is he? Is he dating my daughter! He looks like a freak with no money! I wonder how many girls he's…"_

"Mom?" Lorelai said, cutting off Emily's thoughts. "Can we come in?"

"Yes! Yes of course." Emily said in a rush. "Come in"

They walked in and handed there coats to maid.

"So Lorelai… who's Luke" Emily asked.

"Luke is my boyfriend" Lorelai answered her, and looked over at Luke and smiled. Luke smiled back.

"_Did I hear right! Oh my God they _**are**_ dating! That could interfere with our plans…"_

Lorelai took off Rory's Jacked, and took her out of her car seat.

"Oh my" Emily said quietly "She sure has grown. Can I hold her?"

Lorelai passed Rory to Emily.

"Hello Rory" Just then, Richard came to the door.

"Dad, this is Luke. My boyfriend"

"Oh Hello Luke" Richard said, shaking his hands.

"Hello Mr. Gilmore"

"Well come and sit" Emily told them. They went into the living room and sat down on the couch. There were about 10 people there already. Lorelai scanned the room for people she knew. There was Mr. and Mrs. Marc, Mr. and Mrs. Durason, Mr. and Mrs. Hayden,… wait! The Haydens! That would mean that Christopher is here! "Oh my God" she whispered.

"What?" Luke whispered back.

"Christopher's here!"

"What! Who's Christopher?"

"Christopher is… Rory's father."

Luke was shocked. Christopher spotted Lorelai and came over.

"Lorelai! Hello! I didn't know that you would be here!"

"Hi Chris" Lorelai replied, very monotonous.

"So do you wanna sneak some vodka and go up to your room?"

"Chris I'd like you to meet Luke. My boyfriend"

Chris turned bright red. Lorelai wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or from the alcohol. "Oh" he mumbled and walked away.

"Christopher!" Emily yelled over to them. "Do you want to see Rory? Here take her"

Christopher took Rory from Emily and looked at his little baby daughter. _"Wow she looks just like Lorelai"_ he thought. Rory started to cry, but Christopher didn't want Lorelai to come and take her away just yet, so he went up to Lorelai's old room.

However, Lorelai saw this.

"Luke I'll be right back" she said really annoyed.

"Ok. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get my daughter"

She ran up the stairs two at a time. She barged into her bedroom, where Christopher was trying to settle Rory down.

"Rory be quiet" he said, way to aggressively. Lorelai rushed into the room, and grabbed Rory from him.

"Shhhhhhhh. It's ok Rory. Mommy's here. Shhhhh. Do you need to be changed?"

She glared at Christopher "Babies don't just cry for no reason Chris! They cry when they need or want something."

"Kinda like you" he mumbled.

"Don't run up here when she cries bring her to me!" She yelled, ignoring his last comment, and turned to leave the room.

"Lorelai! Wait!"

"What"

He walked over to her and kissed her. Hard and passionate. "We can still make this work! We can still be a family. I love you Lorelai! Will you marry me?"

She was stunned. She couldn't think. She couldn't speak. Then she thought of Luke, and how much she loved him.

"NO!" she ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, Luke ran over to her.

"Lorelai what's wrong?" he asked gently, glaring up at Christopher, who was standing up at the top of the stairs.

She didn't say anything, but buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey it will be ok"

She sniffled. "Luke he wants me to marry him."

Luke froze.

"I said no. You're a way better father for Rory and a way better guy… in general!"

Luke smiled. He loved Rory and Lorelai so much. He hated that Christopher did this to her. He must realize that she doesn't love him anymore!

After Lorelai had stopped crying she told Luke that she wanted to just go home. They said good-bye to Richard and went to find Emily.

"Why are you leaving? Christopher is here, did you know? Why don't you talk to him?" She asked.

"Yes mom, I knew that Chris was here. And I talked to him."

"You did? So what'd you say?"

"What?"

"To his proposal!" What did you say?"

"You knew about this?"

"Of course I did! I told him to!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well you can probably tell who I really hate! Please review and tell me what you think. We only need 6 more to get to 100! Who will be the 100th person! It's so exiting! Anyways… I will try to update on Wednesday. I promise I will really try! Hope you liked it!


	11. Chapter 10 The Snow Changes Everything

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I AM SO MAD! HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO US? SHOW US THE PREVIEWS FOR NEXT WEEK AND THEN NOT SHOW THE SHOW! GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRR! I WANT JESS! MY MOM EVEN BOUGHT A CAKE! I told her at lunch time that she should get a cake in honour of Jess, (I was kidding!) and she did! It was really good cake! It was chocolate fudge! I had my friend Carli over, and we watched Nick, Nora, Sid and Nancy on DVD, so we could see Jess. BUT I'M STILL MAD! GRRRRRRR! So I will write instead!

Thanks to:

**CantGetEnoughofLuke**- Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**liz**- Lol! Glad you like it!

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken- **LOl! Yeah 95 is pretty damn close! Thanks for reviewing!

**VeroSNM**- Yeah I hate Emily too!

**Kelsy**- Yeah Luke is always awesome isn't he? I hate Chris and Emily both!

**gilmoregirlsfanatic**- Grrrrrr! I hate them! YOU ARE THE 100th REVIEWER! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! THANK YOU!

**Mr.Tre Cool**- Thanks for reviewing, here' your update!

**Lorimar Jayne- **Yeah I did notice that! I hate them both with every fiber of my being! I guess it's kinda a waste of energy hating fictional characters…

**No.13dreamer-** Grrrr Emily and Christopher! Thanks for reviewing!

**bananaH13**- You do no that you could watch it any other day of the week on the W network! (7pm our time! Monday-Friday!)

And on with the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10- The Snow Changes Everything**

"You What?"

"Yeah I talked to him and he said that he still loved you, so I told him to come to dinner, and propose. Did he? What did you say?"

"So you set this up! I can't believe you did this! We have to go"

"Lorelai wait!" Emily called after her.

But Lorelai didn't wait. She went straight to the door and put on her jacket. She bundled up Rory and put her in her car seat. Luke put on his jacket and they got into the truck.

Lorelai started to cry again.

"Lorelai are you ok?" Luke asked gently.

"Yes I'm fine." She said wiping the tears from her eyes. She leaned over against Luke, and he put his arm around her. He kissed the top of her head.

"It will all be ok." he started the truck, and they headed home. The drive home was silent. Rory had fallen asleep, and Lorelai was deep in thought. Luke stopped at the Inn, and got out. He got Rory out of the back, and walked Lorelai to the door.

"Goodnight" He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Night" she replied with a faint smile. But then she noticed. She smelt the air, just to be sure.

"Luke wait!" she called, excitedly.

"What is it?"

"It's gonna snow!" she exclaimed.

"So?"

"I love the snow!"

"OH. Well the weather report didn't say anything about snow. How do you kno-"

Just then it started snowing. Lorelai smiled at him, taking his hand in her other arm, she carried Rory, who was still fast asleep.

"Will you take a walk with me?"

Luke smiled. "Ok crazy lady!"

They walked in the snow over to the gazebo. Lorelai set down Rory, asleep in her car seat, on the floor of the gazebo. And she pulled Luke in for a kiss. After a while, they broke, only for air.

"Luke will you dance with me?" She heard faint music, coming from a building behind her.

"Lorelai, I don't dance"

"Oh come on! Please? For me?"

HE rolled his eyes and pulled her in closer to him. She smiled and they started to dance. She laid her head down on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. Savoring the moment. After the music stopped, they parted.

"You can so dance you liar!"

Luke mumbled, and kissed her.

"I have to go home" He told her.

"Ok"

Luke walked Lorelai home and then went home himself. Lorelai laid in bed grinning, thinking about Luke and the snow. Christopher and Emily were forgotten, at least for tonight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai woke up the next morning to a knock on the door.

"Lorelai! Someone's on the phone for you!" Mia yelled through the door.

"Kay. Just a second" Lorelai said yawning. She got up and got dressed.

"Hello" she answered the phone, still half asleep.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for 15 minutes!"

"Mom?" Lorelai asked surprised. "Why are you calling, and why so early?"

"That is no way to greet someone who has just waited 15-"

"I'm sorry mom" Lorelai said cutting her off. "Why are calling"

"Well our Christmas party is just over 2 weeks away and I wanted to make sure you knew"

"Why would I need to know?"

"Because you have to come"

"NO" she said flatly.

"Lorelai you have to!"

"No mom, I don't. I live on my own now. I have a job, and a home and I don't have to do what you tell me to!"

"It's on the 10th at 5pm. I expect you to be there." Emily told her, ignoring her last comment completely.

"No mom I'm not coming"

"Christmas is a time you spend with family." she told Lorelai. "Goodbye. I will see you then" She hung up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes that's it. I'll try to update soon! I'm still mad at the WB! GRRRRRRRRRR!

If you have any idea what I am talking about, and have heard this song, please Review!

**SHOTGUN!**


	12. Chapter 11 How do you say I love you?

IT'S SNOWING:D:D:D:D I LOVE THE SNOW! SO BECASE OF THE SNOW, I WILL UPDATE FOR YOU! _Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire's so delightful, and since there's no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow! _LOL!

Just so you know, my random SHOTGUN! At the end of the last chapter, was from the song "It's Time to Dance" by Panic! At The Disco. It says "I say shotgun, you say wedding, shotgun wedding, shotgun wedding!" I just wanted to see how many people would know what I'm talking about and only **thisissidone **and **Mr. Tre Cool** knew it. (And I knew they knew it, because they are my friends!)

So a special thanks to:

**gilmoregirlsfanatic- **only for more days now!

**Ashley**- Well I don't have any idea how many chapters there will be, but I have 22 chapters written and I still have a long way to go! my guess would be…I don't know 32 maybe? You'll just have to wait and see! and as long as I get reviews, I will keep updating!

**thisissideone**- LOL! You said wedding, you're my friend! Yeah that is weird that it snowed the day I wrote the last chapter!

**Mr.Tre Cool**- LOL! You said wedding too! Thanks for reviewing!

**katieanna**- ya! How could they do that to us? It's really not fair!

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken**- Lol! Here's your update!

**VeroSNM**- Lol! ya my mom is pretty cool sometimes! We really did have cake and it was really good!

OK Hopefully more reviews next time… maybe I'm scaring people away with my randomness... (Ex: SHOTGUN!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11- How do you say "I love you"

"Who celebrates Christmas 2 weeks early?" Luke asked. He was bouncing Rory up and down on his knee to keep her quiet. Lorelai was trying to clean room 14.

"My parents always have there annual Christmas party 2 weeks early" She explained to him. She had just told him about her mothers invite… no…demand. "And she expects me to be there! After she humiliated me on Thanksgiving! She totally humiliated me in front of everyone! I don't wanna go!"

"Then don't" Luke said flatly.

"What?"

"Don't go"

"But-"

"What would she do if you don't go?"

Uh-"

"Exactly"

Lorelai was stunned. Not going to the Christmas party…

"Lorelai" Luke said, waving his hand in front of her face "Are you still with us?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm still here. I was just thinking about what you said. You know what, I'm not going"

"Really?"

"Yeah really"

"So… Uh… What, uh, what are you gonna do for Christmas?"

Lorelai smiled. "Nothing. Why?"

Luke grinned. "Do you want to come and spend it with me and my dad?"

"I'd love to"

"Great." Luke said "Oh you know what, I have to go. Sorry" he handed Rory to Lorelai. He kissed her. "Bye" he said and left.

"Bye" She wanted to say it. She really did. She'd said it to Christopher before, but that was different. It was so easy and carefree with Chris. She didn't really think about it. With Luke it was different. She wanted him to know that she really meant it when she said it to him. Because she did really mean it! Why were those 3 little words so hard to say?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks happened without much excitement. Before she knew it, Lorelai was out of school for Christmas.

"So do you want to get that tree tonight" Luke asked. Lorelai had asked him if he wanted to come with her to pick out her and Rory's Christmas tree, he agreed.

"My mother called yesterday" She told him "And yes, let's go get the tree tonight."

"Whoa. What did she say? Was she mad? I'll ask my dad if we can borrow the truck."

"Kay. She yelled at me for a while, but I basically ignored her. Then she told me that me and Chris were meant to be and I should just face the facts. Then I told her that I didn't love Chris any more, and never truly did. Then she hung up"

"Wow. Some conversation."

"Well whatever I'm over it. Let's go get the truck from your dad"

They borrowed the truck and picked out the perfect tree. IT was big, but not to big, and it had only one little bare spot that they could put next to the wall. There was one that was just as good, but didn't have the bare spot, and Luke thought that they should get that one, but, as Lorelai explained to him, then what side would they put to the wall? Luke tried to argue this, without succeeding.

They had a great time, and Luke went to Doose's with them to pick out decorations for the tree. When they were done decorating, they sat together, in the cosy little shed that she called home.

------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? I really, **really** wanna know, so please review! I'm not sure what I think of this chappie, so please, **please** review! Well, I'm still mad at the WB, and know I will never get over this! I can't wait for Tuesday and Jess's return!


	13. Chapter 12 Like This

Kay, I'm bored so I'm going to post the next chapter today!

Firstly, I wanna thank:

**LL Lover**: I am glad you like my story, and as for Luke and Lorelai, I don't know for sure yet, but even if I did, I probably wouldn't tell!

**Ashley: **Glad you like it, and I know the last chapter was short. Sorry. Some of my chapters just ended up shorter then others, I don't know why, they just did.

**GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid**: Well it's not during a fight, but I hope you like it!

**kmonkey2**: squeals I can't wait either! Only 2 more days!

**gilmoregirlsfanatic**: yeah, I don't know where the tree thing came from, but I'm glad you liked it!

**Marcel****-Marceau-chicken******Well here's your update, now you just have to wait for Jess!

**Mr.Tre Cool******Yeah short just like your review, eh Libbey? And yes I am Canadian

HERE IS THE STORY!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12- Like This

Lorelai woke up on Christmas morning bright and early, just like usual. After she fed and changed Rory, they sat down on the floor to open presents. Lots of townsfolk's that they had gotten to know had gotten them gifts, including Mia. They opened the few that they had gotten, and Rory had more fun with the wrapping paper then with the presents. Lorelai got dressed, got Rory ready, and headed out to go to Luke's. But just as she opened the door to leave, Luke came driving up.

"You weren't gonna walk in this weather, were you?"

Lorelai had to laugh. She got in the truck, with Rory, and gave Luke a kiss. "Thanks"

"No problem"

"O"

"What?"

"No problemo"

Luke looked at her funny.

"Never mind. I had too much coffee" she said laughing.

"Ok"

Luke pulled up in front of his house "Here we are"

They got out of the truck and went inside.

"Well hello" William greeted them. "Hi Rory" he added.

"I brought these" Lorelai told him, handing him 2 small packages wrapped in red and green paper.

"You didn't have to bring anything." William told her.

"Yeah well… It is Christmas. It's ok if you didn't get me anything" she added quickly.

"Nonsense! Of course we got you something"

"Lorelai laughed. "I'll put these under the tree."

So for Christmas at our house, we normally eat then open presents. Put we have dinner around noon." William explained to her.

"Ok" Lorelai replied. "Sounds good"

"Dinners ready!" Luke called from the kitchen, where he escaped to right after they got there.

They had a wonderful meal. After it was over, they could hardly move.

"Present time!" William said excitedly, and Luke rolled his eyes. "Open the one for Rory 1st"

"Ok" she said and William handed her a package wrapped in snow man wrapping paper. She opened it and gave the wrapping paper to Rory to play with. Luke laughed when Rory tried to eat the paper and made a funny face and took it out of her mouth.

"Oh my God" Lorelai exclaimed in surprised. "It's beautiful. Thank you" Inside, was a baby sized winter jacket, which was a light pink color. And a whole bed set that had little teddy bears on it.

They opened the rest of their presents until there was only one left. Lorelai had giving both Luke and William a box of chocolates. She couldn't really afford anything else.

"Lorelai" Luke said handing her a little red box. "This one is for you"

Lorelai slowly took of the paper, and opened the little box. She gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a little gold, heart shaped locket with diamonds all around the outer edge. In the middle was a larger red heart shaped diamond.

"Luke, I can't accept this" She said trying to give it back. "It must have cost you a fortune! I can't take it"

"Lorelai please just take it" Luke told her. He looked a little uncomfortable "Open it up"

She opened the locket carefully. Inside, in small perfect lettering, were three words, I love you, engraved on the left side. Tears started to fall from her eyes. "Oh Luke" She swung her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. HE smiled and hugged er back. William sat watching the two, having know idea what the hell was going on!

"So… do you like it?" Luke asked her; pretty sure he knew the answer.

"I love you too, Luke"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's short again, isn't it? Well I'm sorry, I'll try to update tomorrow, but only if I get some reviews! So review please! Come on! Hurry up! Copper boom!


	14. Chapter 13 A Night Of Almosts

So I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! I got a lot more reviews then on my last 2 chapters! And if anyone didn't get the copper boom thing at the end of the last chapter, (which I hope you did because most people that watch Gilmore Girls, would know!) It was from the episode The Lorelais' First Day at Yale. Anyways, I wanna thank:

**GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid:** LOl! Glad you liked it! I hoped you would!

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken:** Lol! I'm glad you like it! I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but I just think that they should end there. There shouldn't be more. So I'm sorry but that's just the way it is! At least I update pretty often! Right?

**Gilmoregrl519: **Glad you liked it, and here is your update!

**Gilmorefan31**: you think I'm a genius! I feel special! Thanks for reviewing!

**CripticWolf**: Glad you like it!

**gilmoreaddict**: That sucks! I would hate to have an unreliable spoiler site! I hope the ones I sent you help!

**Ryleigh04**: You can hope, but I won't tell! I already know how it's gonna end, and I have like 26?... I think chapter written. I just need to post them!

**Magical Princess**: Copper Boom! And review again please!

**screaming truth**: I'm glad you like it! The secretary's name was an anagram of Stars Hollow, and the bands are: Adam - 3 Days Grace, Nick - Al-American Rejects, Sean – Yellowcard!

**kmonkey2**: Everything with Luke is better!

**Mr.Tre Cool**: Cool! I'm glad that you got it! Yeah I can see how that would be annoying!

**Luke'sGirl**: I'm really glad that you like it, and I'm sorry about the short chapters, but it's hard for me to write longer chapters, so I'll just update more often!

**gilmoregirlsfanatic: **I'm really glad that you like the whole locket idea! I wasn't sure about that… But my beta said it was really good so… I trust her!

**gilmoregirlsand7theavenlover47**: Yeah I will read your story! But 1st I have this other one I have to finish, but I will read it!

Wow! So many more reviews then last time! Thanks guys!

Now, the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13- A Night of Almosts

"Thank you for having me over" Lorelai said again. It was nearing 9 o' clock and Luke was about to take her home. Rory had already fallen asleep, and Lorelai was gently trying to put her in her car seat without waking her up.

"Oh Lorelai, it's a pleasure having you" William told her.

"I'm gonna go start the car." Luke said and went out into the cold.

Lorelai put on her shoes and jacket and gathered her things.

"Umm…Dad" Luke said coming back inside. "We're kinda blocked in"

"Oh no" Lorelai said and looked outside. Everything was covered in a white blanket of snow. She almost got home.

"There is no way we're going to get the truck out, never mind started" Luke said. "And you're not going to try and walk home"

"I guess you'll have to stay here" William told her.

"You can sleep in my bed; I'll sleep on the couch." Luke offered.

"Oh no" Lorelai told him "I don't want to put you out. I can sleep on the couch. Really I don't mind"

"No" Luke told her firmly "I'll sleep on the couch"

"Well… if you insist"

"I do"

She smiled at him.

"It's getting late" William said, realizing that the two wanted to be alone. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight dad"

"Goodnight William"

He left. "So" Lorelai said moving closer to Luke. "We're alone"

"Yeah we are" Luke said and kissed her. It was deep and passionate. Lorelai quickly returned the kiss, sliding her tongue on his top lip. Luke opened his mouth invitingly, and Lorelai slowly slid her tongue in. Luke felt himself get warm. He put his left hand on her back and slowly brought her forward. She pulled back from the kiss, needing to breathe, and nibbled on his ear. Luke kissed her neck, and Lorelai moaned in pleasure. She loved Luke so much. He slowly led her towards his bedroom, and she followed, willingly. When they got there, she pushed him down onto the bed. She undid the top 3 buttons on his shirt, and started kissing his chest. Luke slid his hands down so they were resting on her ass. He wanted this. He was ready. She undid his shirt completely and through it aside. He slowly took off her shirt and her bra. He started to kiss her breasts gently. She undid his pants and took those off to. He slipped off her skirt and her underwear. He was ready, he knew it. Her hands slowly slid down to his waist band on his boxers. She played with the elastic for a moment. Then she stopped. She jumped up off of him.

"Lorelai" Luke asked in surprise.

She started to cry. She quickly put her clothes back on and said "I c-c-can't. I'm sorry. I-I'm just not ready"

Luke looked at her confused. She did it with Christopher. That was pretty obvious!

Lorelai, guessing what Luke was thinking quickly added "It's just that I- I really love you Luke. It's not sex just so I feel "ha ha I know something you don't know" towards my parents. This is real. And- and it's different"

Luke, kind of understanding, said "It's ok Lorelai. I'm not going to rush you. I love you" She kissed him. Luke backed away fast.

"Umm… Here, you can wear these to bed." He handed her a shirt and a pair of sweat pants. "Goodnight"

"Uh goodnight?" Lorelai said confused.

Luke ran to the bathroom and turned on the cold water in the shower.

Lorelai, hearing the water running, guessed that that was what he was doing. She giggled and thought to herself "Man! Do I have power over guys or what?"

---------------------------------------------------------

So that's the end! Please review and I should be able to post the next chapter by Wednesday!


	15. Chapter 14 Under the Stars

kk I'm writing this at the beginning cuz I don't wanna forget what I was going to say!

My thoughts about the last episode:

Wow! in my opinion it was great! I loved the soccer team! There so funny! I love that Luke's sponsoring them! Paul Anka is so cute! I love the whole shoe thing and at the end when Lorelai was all upset, it almost made me cry!

YAY FOR JESS! Maybe Rory will finally go back to Yale now! I love drunk Finn and Collin! They are hilarious! And when they were throwing things at the folk singer! It was so funny! I loved Rory and Emily's fight! It was so called for! I can't wait until next episode!

Thanks to:

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken**: It does seem more fitting doesn't it! Glad you're liking it!

**kmonkey2**: Yeah I know! Luke is always so perfect!

**Luke'sGirl**: Yeah poor Luke! And you're right, all women should have power over guys! LOL!

**lollysamantha**: LOL! I'm glad you like it!

**Mr.Tre Cool**: Yeah it wasn't that bad was it?

**gilmoregirlsfanatic**: Glad you like it and here's your update!

**gilmoregirlsand7theavenlover47**: I know, but some people really like the details!

**tom**: I know it could be a little fast, but I'm only 13 so…I'm glad that besides that you like it!

**VeroSNM****** I'm glad you like it! And I do update often, but that's because I have the next 28 chapters all ready written! If I wasn't such a slow typer, I'd update even more often!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14- Under the Stars

The next morning, Lorelai woke up to a great smelling breakfast. She got Rory ready, and went downstairs.

"It smells great" She said, doing up the top button on her shirt.

"Thanks" Luke said a little awkwardly. He didn't really know how to act. She stopped. Should he feel hurt? No He didn't think so. But how should he feel? How did he feel?

She smiled at him.

"_All I feel is love towards her"_ He thought to himself and smiled back.

"Yay! He's not mad!" She thought. An awkward silence set over the two.

"Good morning everyone" William greeted coming down the stairs.

"Good morning" They said in unison.

"Wow that sure smells great Luke" He sat down at the table. Lorelai did to, and she set Rory, in her car seat, on the chair between them.

"Did you sleep well?" William asked.

"Umm… Yeah I slept ok" actually she didn't sleep well at all. She tossed and turned all night, thinking about Luke.

They ate there breakfast without much conversation. After breakfast was over, Luke took Lorelai home.

"Bye" he said and kissed her.

"Bye"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my God!" Mia squealed "It's gorgeous!" Lorelai had just shown her the locket form Luke.

"You haven't seen the best of it yet" Lorelai told her smiling.

"Oh?"

She opened the locket to show Mia the inside.

"Oh my God! It's beautiful" she said "What did you say?"

"I said I love you, too"

"Awww! It's all so sweet!"

Lorelai laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------

Before they knew it they were back in school. Son the first day back, Lorelai accidentally ran into a girl with red hair.

"Sorry" She said helping the girl up.

"No problem" the girl answered. "I'm prone to accidents. I'm always bumping into things, or knocking things over"

Lorelai laughed.

"I'm Sookie, by the way"

"I'm Lorelai"

They started walking down the hallway together.

"So I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?" Sookie asked.

"Well, I came in October"

"Oh. Well that's pretty new! I'm not very observant"

"Oh shit. I have to go. I have to get to work. I'm gonna be late!"

"Where do you work?"

"I'm a maid at the Independence Inn"

"Cool! It must be nice to have your own money"

"Uhh… Yeah"

"Well Bye"

"Bye"

--------------------------------------------------------------

That week, Lorelai and Sookie talked all the time. They sat together at lunch, and hung out after school. (A little while, not long because Lorelai had to work)

On Saturday, Luke took Lorelai for a surprise. William watched Rory for her.

"Come on Luke! Tell me where we're going" Lorelai pleaded.

"Not a chance" He said grinning "It's a surprise"

Lorelai pouted at him, and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"No way. That's not gonna work this time" Luke told her, looking away. It was hard to say no to that face!

"Well how far it is? I'm cold!" It had snowed last night, and it looked beautiful. The whole town looked like a picture from a fairy tale. It was a clear starry night, and a full moon. It was perfect.

"We're here" Luke said suddenly, stopping.

"Where are w-" She stopped. Standing in front of her were two beautiful horses, pulling a sleigh.

There was a driver too. "Oh Luke" she said in almost a whisper.

"Well you said you liked the snow, so I thought-"She kissed him, cutting him off.

"Thank you"

Luke smiled "you're welcome"

"Can I help you miss?" The driver asked holding out his hand.

"Thank you" She told him, taking his hand and climbing into the sleigh. Luke climbed in after her and snuggled up next to him, putting the blanket over them both.

"I love you Luke" She said in barely more then a whisper.

"I love you too" He told her and kissed the top of her head.

They road like that around town. It was perfect.

----------------------------------------------------------------

So I hope you like it! Please review! Please!


	16. Chapter 15 A Step Closer, and A

Hello peoples! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL NEXT TUESDAY!

Thanks to:

**GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid**: Glad you like it! No she didn't tell Sookie about Rory yet.

**gilmoregirlsfanatic:** Thanks! Glad you like it!

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken**: I knew you would stick with it!

**Luke'sGirl**: I'm sorry, but fluffy? I'm just kidding! Glad you liked it!

**Ryleigh**: Glad you liked it! Here's your update! I love your name!

**tom**: Glad you like it! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**lollysamantha**: Awww Thanks!

**gilmoregirlsand7theavenlover47**: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you update your story soon!

**Mr.Tre Cool**: Wow! short sentences Libbey! Thanks for reviewing!

lukelorelai-en: perfect? it can't be perfect! but thanks!

And here is the chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14- A Step Closer and a Step Away

On Sunday, Sookie stopped by the Inn looking for Lorelai.

"Hi Lorelai greeted her.

"Hi" Sookie replied. "Who's that?" She indicated to Rory.

"Oh crap! I didn't tell you did I"

"Tell me what?"

"This is my daughter Rory"

"Your-"

"My daughter"

"Wha- Wow! ummm… ok you have a daughter"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you it just didn't come up"

"You mean I didn't randomly ask you if you had a daughter?"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok. I just… Well I didn't know where you lived or I would have called first. You told me that you worked here, so I thought that I would check here. I don't really have anywhere else to go. I don't have any other friends really…"

"It's ok Sookie. But why are you here?"

"Well I…I-I had a fight with my parents"

"Oh" Lorelai knew what that felt like.

"I told them that I wanted to get a job, But they didn't want me to work yet, they wanted me to concentrate on my school work. I yelled at them, and well all hell broke loose"

"Oh Sookie"

"So I was wondering if your parents would mind if I stayed at your place for a little while"

"Well Sook… actually I-I don't live with my parents"

Sookie gave her a puzzled look.

"I moved out after I had Rory. Now I work here and live in the potting shed out back"

"Wow. You're a teenage mother and you live on your own?"

"Yep"

"That must be hard"

"Yeah, sometimes. But it's way better then living with my parents."

"Were they awful?"

"You have no idea"

Sookie smiled sympathetically.

"But you know" Lorelai told her "You could probably spend a couple nights here at the Inn. I'm sure that Mia won't mind"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll ask her for you"

Mia said that it was fine, after they explained the problem to her. And, she suggested that Sookie work as an assistant chef in the kitchen. Sookie agreed eagerly, and got to work immediately.

Lorelai went to bed that night, proud that she was able to help her friend. Best friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sookie adapted to her new job quickly, and the other workers loved her, because she was always coming up with new creative ideas. In a few days, Sookie moved back home. Her mom liked that she was working at the inn. She trusted Mia, and wasn't worried about Sookie.

By the beginning of February the snow had already started to melt. On a particularly cold evening in February, Luke and Sookie were over at Lorelai's. They were drinking hot chocolate and talking about the upcoming Valentine's Day Dance. Luke had asked Lorelai to go, and she was very surprised, because he doesn't usually go to these kinds of things, but she agreed to go. Rory was playing on the floor.

"I hope they don't have crappy music" Sookie said.

"Yeah that would suck." Lorelai agreed. Luke nodded.

"But there will probably be good foo- OH MY GOD!" Lorelai screamed. "Look at Rory!" She had gotten up using the bed and was now proceeding to walk over to her mom.

"oh my God!" Luke said "Her first steps, and me and Sookie got to see"

Tears streamed down Lorelai's face and she had a big grin on her face. "My baby is growing up"

Luke and Sookie laughed.

That month, Sookie had taken a step away from her mom and Rory took a step closer. It sure had been an eventful month!

Just then, Rory fell flat no her butt and started to cry. Luke ran over to her and picked her up.

"It's ok princess. You'll get the hang of it" He set her back down on the floor in a standing position. "here let me help you"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long! I'll try to get the next one up soon!

I bought the TV guide at Wal-Mart cuz it had Gilmore girls on the cover and inside its says...ARE YOU READY FOR THIS? TAKE A DEEP BREATH AND REFRAIN FROM SCREAMING!... ASP is leaving at the end of this year, and she doesn't know for sure if the WB will keep going with the show but it doesn't matter anyway cuz AMY IS THE BEST PART! She adds all the wacky references and stuff and the show would suck without her! LETS ALL SEND HER HATE MAIL! I AM SERIOUSLY CRYING!


	17. Chapter 16 After the Dance

Hi everyone! Here's your chapter! Can't wait for tomorrow's episode!

So thanks to:

**Mr.Tre Cool****** I'm not making Rory and Jess like each other when there only a year and a half old!

**Magical Princess**: I'm glad you like it!

**ashley**: That must be annoying!

**lollysamantha**: Glad you like my story and I live in Canada.

**Luke'sGirl**: I see. But it still sounds funny, I mean fluffy. Glad you like it!

**krazykrazykt**: I'm glad you like it and yes I'm serious about the TV guide thing. I know it's not fair and if Gilmore Girls does end, I will scream!

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken**: I see your sticking with the copper boom thing! Glad you like my story and I think that ASP is going insane!

**orangecountygurl**: Glad you like it Logan!

**tigger817**: wow! I must have done better then I thought if I kept you up until 4am reading it! Glad you like it.

**gilmoregirlsfanatic**: Glad you like it! Tomorrow!

**Lorimar Jayne**: I'm glad you like my story and I'm mad at ASP too! GRRRRRRRR!

**LittleGGLover**; Well it's nice to hear from you again! You haven't reviewed in a long time… Glad you still like it. I can't believe ASP is doing this to us! If it really does happen, I will never stop screaming!

**lukelorelai-en**: Glad you like it and you already heard about ASP leaving and you didn't tell anyone! Where did you here it?

Now the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16- After the Dance

Valentine's Day was on Tuesday that year, and Mia had bought her a new dress to wear to the dance. At 6o' clock Luke picked Lorelai up. He had a box of chocolates in heart shaped box in one hand, and a bouquet of red roses in the other. Lorelai greeted him with a kiss.

"Thank you" She told him taking the chocolates and flowers and putting them away.

"You're welcome. Shall we go?"

"Lets shall"

They went over to the school and found a parking spot.

"I'm so glad that this is my last year here" Luke told her.

She smiled. "I like it here. **You're** lucky; **you **never had to go to a privet school"

Luke laughed. "I suppose I am lucky" They walked into the Gym and it was full of people. Music was playing and there was a ton of food.

"Wanna dance?" Lorelai asked.

"Lorelai I told you, I **don't **dance"

"Come on Luke! I know you can! Please?" she gave him the pout.

"Fine" He grumbled a slow song was playing, and that didn't seem so bad. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her in closer. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt his breath on her neck and she just felt so… safe. She loved him more then anything. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. He smelt so good! They danced for a long time, until Luke finally convinced her that that was enough. They sat down and had some punch.

After the dance was over, Luke took Lorelai home.

"You look really beautiful Lorelai" Luke complimented.

"Thank you. You clean up nice yourself"

They got back to the Inn, and they both go out. Luke took Lorelai's hand and led her to the door. She was busy staring at him, when all of a sudden he stopped. He was just staring in front of him. Lorelai turned to see what he was looking at.

"Oh my God! Chris! What are you doing here?"

"Lorelai I love you! Please! Just give me another chance! Please? I wanna be a part of Rory's life"

"Chris" she answered. She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to keep him from Rory, but was he doing this just to be near her? She didn't have much time to think about it though, because before she knew it, Luke had run over and punched him in the face. Chris had been coming closer to her, and apparently was ready to pull her in for a kiss. (She didn't notice because she was deep in thought!) Chris punched Luke back and both boys were fighting in no time!

"No! Please! Stop!" Lorelai called, trying to break them up. Without succeeding.

Hope you like it! Please review and I might have the next chapter up by tomorrow!


	18. Chapter 17 Nothing Happened!

Hi everyone! So here is the new chapter! I already have up to chapter 32 written, so just so you know, it will be at least that long, and I'm thinking probably 3 or for more chapters after that. So anyways, Thanks to:

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken**: Your still sticking to it! Wow! Thanks for reviewing!

**LittleGGLover**: ok I forgive you. I just missed your reviews, that's all! I thought something might of happen to you! So the episode, I thought, was really great! I loved it! the whole thing! I'll right more at the bottom…

**Luke'sGirl**: Well since you asked nicely… here it is!

**tom**: I'm sorry about the cliff hanger, but it is fun! Sorry, he didn't cut his head off!

**VeroSNM**: I hate Chris…A LOT! Glad you like the Rory Luke stuff!

**lukelorelai-en**: Ok I forgive you for not telling me. At least I found out! Glad you like it!

**Kylie1403**: lol!

**Ashley:** Well I'm really glad that you really like this chapter!

**gilmoregirlsfanatic:** Glad you liked it! I love the episode!

**Mr.Tre Cool**: give it up Libbey! I already have the whole thing planned out and most of it written!

**krazykrazykt**: Glad you like it! Here's the update!

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17- Nothing Happened!

"Hold still" Lorelai told Luke. She was holding a bag of ice on his eye. After holding Luke had got Christopher to leave, Lorelai brought him in to help him get cleaned up.

"Ow! That hurts!"

"Stop being such a baby" She laughed.

"Luke grumbled something that Lorelai didn't here.

"What was that?"

"I-I just said that… I love you?" he tried.

"Right" She said not believing him. They sat there in a comfortable silence.

"Luke, I want to thank you"

"For what?"

"For this. For getting rid of Christopher. For… Everything"

"Oh Lorelai. It was no big deal"

"Yes Luke. It was to me"

"It was really no big deal. Actually, I did it more for me. I just thought… I don't know… it's stupid I know but I thought you might… go back to him" Luke mumbled.

"What? Luke, I would never leave you for him! You must know that!"

"Well… he is Rory's father and you might think it was right or something…"

"Luke I love you! Not him"

Luke smiled "I love you too"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke phoned his dad, and told him he was just going to stay at Lorelai's tonight.

The next morning, Lorelai woke up in Luke's arms. _"Wow this feels so…right"_ she thought to herself and smiled. Luke, realizing that she was awake, kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning" he said.

"How long have you been awake?"

"About… and hour" he said "Maybe more"

"And you just watched me sleep?"

"Well… I didn't want to wake you" he shrugged.

She turned around in his arms and pressed her lips to his.

"Good morning"

He laughed.

"I have to go to work" she whined "But I don't wanna"

"I don't want you to either" he told her kissing her again "but you have to so get up!"

"no" she moaned.

"Come on" he told her.

"Fine!" she got up and got dressed. Luke got Rory changed and kissed Lorelai good-bye.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Kay" she told him picking up Rory and opening the door. "see you tomorrow"

He smiled and left after her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Lorelai" Sookie greeted, while Lorelai got herself a cup of coffee.

"Hello" she replied yawning.

"so, what did you and Luke do after you left the dance?"

"Oh Sookie! it's a LONG story"

"why? what happened?"

"Well we got to the Inn and Christopher was here!"

"Who's Christopher?" Sookie interrupted.

"Rory's dad"

"Oh my God!"

"Yeah. IT wasn't good. But Christopher did go away. So all was well after that and Luke spent the night."

"Really?" Sookie asked grinning.

"Nothing happened Sookie"

"Nothing?"

"No"

"But did you want something to happen?"

"No. Not yet. It's to soon"

"Oh, ok. NO! you can't let them eat it like that! Here, put some of this on it" Sookie said distracted by a platter of food going into the dining roo,.

Lorelai sighed and got back to work.

-------------------------------------

So what do you guys think? Is it good? Bad?

Thoughts of last night episode (6:9)

I loved it all! I love that Lorelai and Rory are back together and I love that Rory finally came to her senses and is going back to Yale! I love the Luke and Lorelai fight, because they need to fight sometimes, and I love how they made up. I LOVE FINN! I also liked the part with Emily in the plane and how Lorelai was talking about how Emily didn't loose Rory and then when she walks out I love how sheds says "And you didn't loose me" it was so perfect! April is kind of funny, but I want to know who Anna is! I can't wait for next weeks episode!

SPOILERS! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW!1

This is just for the next episode:

**Title: He's Slippin' 'Em Bread... Dig?**

**Air Date: November 22nd, 2005**

**Written by: Daniel Palladino**

**Directed by: Kenny Ortega**

Episode Description from TV Guide:

"He's Slippin' 'Em Bread...Dig? " - (TV-PG) (HDTV)

Tuesday , November 22 2005 Original

8:00 - 9:00 PM ET

LORELAI AND RORY CELEBRATE THANKSGIVING / CHRISTOPHER REAPPEARS / CAROLE KING GUEST STARS - After a long absence, Christopher (David Sutcliffe) reappears in Lorelai (Lauren Graham) and Rory's (Alexis Bledel)) lives with an offer to make up for lost time. Luke (Scott Patterson) struggles with what the new person in his life will mean to him and his relationship with Lorelai. Lorelai and Rory enjoy their first Thanskgiving at the Dragonfly Inn, during which Rory receives surprising news about Logan (Matt Czuchry). Meanwhile, as the band prepares for an important showcase performance, Lane (Keiko Agena) has to deal with Zach's (Todd Lowe) jealousy over a song Brian (John Cabrera) wrote about her. Singer/songwriter Carole King guest stars as Sophie, the owner of Stars Hollow's music shop. Melissa McCarthy, Yanic Truesdale and Liza Weil also star. The episode was written by Daniel Palladino and directed by Kenny Ortega.

Liz and her fellow Faire refugees are at the dinner and "ready to eat".


	19. Chapter 18 A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

K I know that it has been a while, and I'm sorry, but I got busy and well… yeah. So here it is now. Oh and I just wanted to tell ya's, I finished writing it the other day, 36 chapters! And I just started the sequel. Yes there is gonna be a sequel. Oh and I wanted to add that the title of this chapter really has nothing to do with the story, but it's the title of the Panic! At the Disco CD and I had to use it!

Thanks to:

**Kylie1403:** I'm so glad that you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**LittleGGLover: **Wow! Long review! Have you found out if you ever run out of room when you review yet? Just wondering! I'm still a little afraid of the April think, but I think it will all turn out ok. I'm glad you like my story and good luck on your essay.

**Luke'sGirl**: whoa! She does! That is so weird! Did you know that she also played Jimmy's girlfriend in "Here comes the son"?

**orangecountygurl**: Glad you like it Logan! Yes Libbey still wants them to like each other as babies! Lol!

**gilmoregirlsfanatic: **Glad you like it! And here's more!

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken**: you have great commitment skills! Glad you like it!

**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13**: Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing!

**SciikRo:** Thanks for the Anna info! Glad you like my fic

**Ashley**: All I have to say is "what!" Umm… Glad you like it, I think!

**Mr.Tre Cool**: Aww come on now, that's not nice!

**krazykrazykt**: Glad you like it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18- A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

February went by fast, and before they knew it, it was March. The snow had all melted, and it was starting to warm up.

Lorelai was lying in bed thinking about getting up, but not really wanting to do it, when Rory started to cry.

She got up and went to comfort the crying baby. "Shh hey what wrong? Wow, you sure feel hot." She felt Rory's forehead. "Rory, are you sick?" Rory didn't answer. "_duh" Lorelai thought to herself. "Maybe you have a fever"_

She got dressed and ran Rory into the Inn. "Mia! Mia" Oh there you are!" She said almost running into Mia.

"Lorelai, sweetie what's wrong?"

"Do- you- have- a- thermometer" She said panting "I think Rory is sick"

"Oh no! I think I have a thermometer here somewhere… Here it is!"

She passed it over to Lorelai.

"Thank you so much" she sat down on the chair at the front desk, holding Rory on her lap. She stuck the thermometer under Rory's armpit, and waited.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Rory was still crying. Lorelai pulled the thermometer out and read it.

"Oh my God! It's at 103 degrees F!"

"You have to get that girl to a hospital, now!" Mia yelled at her "Come on, I'll drive"

They ran into Mia's car and drove to the hospital. Rory had finally fallen asleep. They got there and rushed inside. The doctor took Rory from Lorelai. Lorelai waited. It all happened so fast. It seemed lick she was waiting forever. Mia had to get back to the Inn, but she said that she would send Luke to the hospital. Luke wasn't there yet though. She waited and waited.

"Lorelai!" she heard Luke call.

"Luke there you are!" she ran over to him. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. She didn't try to hold them back any longer. She buried her face into his chest. "My- my baby"

"Shh, Lorelai. It will be alright. Rory will be fine" he comforted.

"103"

"What?"

"Here temperature was 103! What if she's not ok? What did I do wrong? I'm a bad mother!"

"Lorelai stop that! You are not a bad mother! You're are a great mom and you didn't do anything wrong. Kids just get sick sometimes. It happens ok. Rory is going to be fine"

"Thank you" she whispered.

Luke smiled. "You're welcome"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory's fever started to go down a little bit, but the doctor wanted to keep her overnight, just to make sure everything was ok. Luke took as Lorelai home. It was pretty quiet most of the way.

"Luke, I miss my baby" she said quietly.

He put his arm around her (he was driving on the highway so he only really needed one hand) She started to cry again.

"Do you wanna spend the night at my place?" he asked her.

She just nodded. He went home and told his dad what was going on. William was concerned about Rory and didn't care that Lorelai was staying over. She didn't talk much, just went straight to bed. Luke climbed into the bed next to her and at first she was surprised, but then she was relived. She really didn't want to spend to night alone. She moved closer to him. He marvelled at how perfectly… right this felt. How much he loved her, how much he wanted to protect her and how much he hated that she was upset was upset right now.

"I love you" he whispered to her.

She was amazed at how right those words always sounded. Like he meant it. And she knew that he did. He did love her, and she loved him. She knew he would always protect her, and she felt very… safe.

"I love you too" she whispered, and she really meant it. She loved him more than anything, except Rory. She loved him more then chocolate, more than cake, Hell! She loved him more than coffee! And that was saying something! She knew he'd always be there for her, no matter what.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go. What do you think? HEY GUYS! WE'RE AT 193 REVIEWS! Lets see if we can make it to 200!


	20. Chapter 19 LUKE!

OK you guys made it to 200 and I'm so proud of you! Thanks to all of you that reviewed and to all of you that didn't, BOO ON YOU! So I really hope that you like this chapter, because I think it's pretty good and when someone likes there own work, then it has to be good! KK anyway, I want to thank:

**SciikRo**: I'm glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing.

**Cinderella2122**: you know, I never really thought of that, and your right, but maybe Emily knew that she would never get her back and just didn't bother trying. I think you should attempt a story, I didn't think that I'd be able to do it but, well, there you go! I'd never get bored of your reviews, but why so many all of a sudden? Now here's more!

**Kylie1403**: oh she'll be ok!

**annemieke**: I'm so glad that you like it!

**ukelorelai-en**: I always write when I can and I should be able to update again on Wednesday, but you never know!

Kelsy: OMG! You are my best friend! I can't believe you know who they are! You are my best friend, seriously! And I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**errrr**: Here's your update!

**Luke'sGirl**: Lol! Silly, "Here Comes the Son" isn't a movie; it's an episode of Gilmore Girls from season 3! (3:21) Sorry, I'm obsessed!

**gilmoregirlsfanatic**: Glad you liked it! Here's your update!

**LittleGGLover**: Hope you did good, and I know that you are my most loyal reader! You review to almost every chapter, except that time when you were busy!

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken**: ok, I'm sorry about the short chapters, but that's the way I wrote my fic, short chapters. And I already finished writing it and I can tell you now that the chapters don't get longer. I hope you still like it but let me ask you, would you rather have long chapters and me only update once a month? Or short chapters and update twice a week?

**gilmorelover23**: I'm glad you love it and you know, when I first wrote this I thought it was crap and NEVER thought I would EVER put it on FF, but I finally tried it out, and I'm really glad I did, because you guys really made me write more! THANKS ALL YOU GUYS!

**Mr.Tre Cool**: WTF!1

**Lorimar Jayne**: Awww thanks!

Ok I really hope I got everyone!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19- "Luke!"

The next day, Luke woke up and smiled. He loved waking up to Lorelai. She looked so beautiful, even when she slept. He felt her stir slightly, and he kissed her hair.

"Mornin'" she mumbled.

"Good morning" he whispered "How did you sleep?"

She smiled "I slept pretty good" that was an understatement. She had slept great! She loved falling asleep with Luke next to her.

"Good" he told her and she rolled over so she was facing him. They shared a soft, but quick kiss, and then Lorelai got up.

"I have to get dressed and go see Rory" she told him.

"Ok. I'll drive you"

She nodded and left to go get changed. Before they knew it, they were in the truck on there way to the hospital.

"Oh I hope she's ok" Lorelai stressed.

"I'm sure she is fine" Luke rescued her.

"I know I know I'm just-"

"I know"

She smiled

They got to the hospital and ran inside. The doctor told them that Rory was fine and could go home that day.

Lorelai felt so relived. She was so worried about her baby.

They walked into the room and Lorelai rushed over to Rory. She picked her up and gave her a big hug.

"Oh Rory" she said.

Luke watched the 2 of them. Rory looked over her moms shoulder.

"Luke" she said reaching out her arms to him "Luke!"

Lorelai smiled. She sat Rory down on the bed and turned to Luke. HE had tears in his eyes, she was pretty sure.

"She said her first word" she whispered.

Luke nodded, he was smiling.

"Well she wants you!" Lorelai told him laughing.

"Luke!" Rory screeched, proud of herself.

Luke ran over and picked her up. He gave her a hug. "Hey baby"

Lorelai smiled. She wasn't surprised. Rory loved Luke so much. He was around all the time. She wouldn't have been surprised if Rory called him dad. Chris was never around and she didn't want him to be. Luke was her dad. Maybe not biologically, but it was true.

"Can you say mommy" Luke was asking Rory.

"Luuuuke" Rory told him grinning.

Lorelai went over and sat on the bed beside them. "Can you say coffee?" she asked her.

Luke glared. Lorelai flashed him her smile.

"Coffeeee" Rory slowly said.

"Good girl!"

"Are you really ok with is that she learnt how to say coffee before mommy?" Luke asked her.

She shrugged "She's her mommy's girl!"

On the way home, Rory slept. Lorelai was so glad that she was alright, and Luke could tell.

"Luke" Lorelai said suddenly. "Do you realize that you were there for everything?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were there for her1st step, her first word. All you missed was her birth" Lorelai laughed. "Chris didn't see any of that" she added quietly.

Luke wasn't sure what to say.

"But that's his fault" she went on "It's no one else's fault that he wasn't around"

"Do you ever…regret not marrying him" Luke asked quietly.

"Never" she said with no thought at all "I don't want to live my parents' life. Plus then I never would have met you. He smiled.

"_Thank god" he thought to himself "No regrets."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

So what do you think? I really hope you like it! Please review!

EPISODE TOMORROW!


	21. Chapter 20 5 months

Ok, I hope I get this up today, (Wednesday) but if I don't, I'm sorry. I AM WAY TO HYPER TO BE TYPING! I just found out that my friend Briana from B.C., is coming to visit on the December 17! I haven't seen her since August 12, yes I do know the exact day, and I miss her so much and I'm so excited!

Thanks to:

**LittleGGLover**: you have a 3 day week? We don't! SO not fair! I went to see Harry Potter at 6:30pm on Friday, because my mom wouldn't let me go earlier, and it was awesome! I loved it! I had a lot of complaints, about what was changed from the book (ex, no house elves, no visiting Sirius, no Ludo Bagman, very choppy beginning, color of Barty Crouch Jr. is supposed to be straw color…ect…) I notice everything! But I still loved it! Ha! Digging holes! I'm amused! I like cheaper by the dozen too, and I've never seen National Treasure, and I LOVE Legally Blonde! I watched it on Saturday too, and after it was Serendipity! I love that movie too and please don't say you've never seen it because I might cry! But if you haven't, it's awesome and if you ever get the chance you should watch it! I've seen those light up cups! There awesome!

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken**: Glad you like it this way, because this is the way its gonna be! LOL!

**kmonkey2**: Yeah I really like Panic! I really hope she doesn't read this, but I got my friend the Panic! At The Disco city for her birthday in December! Glad you like my story!

**Luke'sGirl:** I got people to buy me them the day they came out! I didn't have to buy them myself and now I sound spoiled! And I never doubted that you weren't as big as fan, I just thought that you might have forgotten!

**sarah **

**ashley **

**SciikRo **

**lukelorelai-en**

**gilmorelover23 **

**krazykrazykt**

**orangecountygurl**

**gilmoregirlsfanatic: **Glad you like it! To lazy to do this individually, hope yous don't mind!

Thanks to all who reviewed and please review this chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20- 5 Months

On Monday, Lorelai filled Sookie in on everything that happened. She was ecstatic about Rory saying her 1st word, and it being Luke!

With March's warmer weather, before they knew it, Luke and Lorelai were taking Rory for walks all the time. It was the easiest way to get away from everyone and be alone so they could talk about everything and anything. From Luke being stressed about his end of the year tests, to Lorelai's being excited about being promoted head maid.

"Yeah Mia told me yesterday, and I'll get paid an extra 2.50 an hour!

"That's great!" Luke told her enthusiastically

One day, around the middle of March, they were taking Rory for a walk when Luke asked "Hey Lorelai, what are you doing next Saturday? The 18th?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Well, it'd be out 5 month anniversary and I thought... Maybe… we could celebrate or something?"

"_Wow!" _

"Sure! That sounds great!" she told him with a grin.

"Good!" He told her "There is this place I want to show you, it's called Sniffy's Tavern, and its owned be friends of my dads, well… and my moms…"

"That's sounds great Luke! I can't wait!"

Luke smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Wow 4 months already!" Sookie squealed when Lorelai told her the news. "That sounds so exciting" she got a dazed look on her face.

"Sookie?" Lorelai asked waving a hand in front of her face "Are you still here?"

"What? Oh yeah I'm here" she said "Luke is such a great guy, isn't her?"

"Yeah her really is" Lorelai said smiling "and he's a great dad for Rory"

"Yeah he really loves you and that little girl of yours"

"He sure does"

"So where did you say he was taking you?"

"Sniffy's Tavern" she answered "I've never heard of it before, have you?"

"Yeah I think so. I've never been there though" Sookie told her.

"Lorelai!" Mia called "I know you're excited but you gotta get back to work ok?"

"Sorry Mia!" She called back "I'll go vacuum the dining room. It's starting to look a little dirty again"

"Ok as long as you're doing something that I'm paying you for" she joked.

"Sorry" she told her and got to work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai was very distracted that week. She almost failed a test, and was starting to daydream in class. She was in love. She couldn't wait until Saturday! On Thursday, her and Sookie went shopping and bought material to make a dress. It was way cheaper then buying a dress and her clothes that she maid usually turned out pretty good. She bought some dark purple fabric, with flowers on it and worked all day Friday and Saturday to get it done. It turned out perfect. She couldn't wait to see what Luke would think.

On Saturday she was so distracted at work that Mia just sent her home at 1:30. "You're not getting any work done here anyway" she laughed.

So Lorelai went home and waited for Luke. She had a shower and got ready and sat and waited. At 6:00pm, Luke knocked on the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys like it! Don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I will try to get it up ASAP! Me and my friend are having a John Cusack movie marathon, are new obsession, after watching Serendiputy again! If you have any suggestions for movies, please let me know it your review!


	22. Chapter 21 The Anniversary part one

Hello all!

Firstly, I wanna thank:

**gilmoregirlsfanatic**: I know! Seriously, who doesn't like serendipity? It's just an awesome movie! I can't wait until December 17th when I get to see my friend:)

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken**: Well I hope I get this up tonight, just for you!

**chriscee**: Better Off Dead? Never heard of it, but we'll check it out! Thanks for the suggestion! Glad you like the length of my chapters!

**cinderella2122**: I'm so glad you like it:)

**grace09**: Glad you like Serendipity, and yeah he is in Must Love Dogs, and I really won't to see it, but that's not out of theatres yet is it?

**Copperboombaby8**: Ok I will check out Better off Dead, thanks for the suggestion!

**ultimatejavajunkie**: I'm really glad you like my story!

**lukeandlorealilove**: Thank you thank you thank you! I will defiantly check those out!

**Luke'sGirl**: I know, everyone forgets sometimes, even **gasp!** me! Glad you like my fic!

**gilmorelover23**: Yes I am trying to kill you how did you guess! Lol! Just kidding!

**krazykrazykt**: I'm glad you like it and I hope I do get this up soon, but I type so slowly! I wish I had some one to type for me like on Alex and Emma!

**ashley**: I'm so glad you like it!

**tigger817******I'm glad you like it! I've never seen Doctor Who, and you're right, you need to read the book (not 7 times like I did!) but at least once to get the whole thing!

KK here is the story!

Chapter 21- The anniversary- part one

"Hi!" She answered.

"Hi" He said smiling "Wow you look beautiful"

"Thank you. You don't look to shabby yourself" she joked.

Luke laughed "There are for you" He handed her a bouquet of roses.

"Awwww, thanks" She put them in water and then she said "Shall we go?"

Luke had just been staring at her. He still couldn't get over how beautiful she was.

"Luke?"

"Oh right. Yes let's go"

Luke took her arm and led her outside. He was still smiling.

"Oh my God!" Lorelai screamed "Luke! You got a limo!"

"Yeah do you like it?"

"Luke!" she squealed and jumped into his arms.

Luke laughed "I'll take that as a yes"

He opened the door for her.

"Thank you" she said and got in. Luke climbed in after her. Lorelai couldn't stop smiling. He had done all of this just for her.

"Sniffy's Tavern James" Luke told the driver.

Lorelai giggled. When they got there, they went in and sat down. "Ooo reserved" Lorelai said impressed.

"I told you I had something planned"

"Lucas!" They heard I voice say.

"Hi Maisy" Luke greeted her.

"Buddy! Buddy! Get out here!" Maisy called.

"Maisy this is Lorelai."

"Well hello Lorelai"

"What do you want Maisy?" Buddy yelled coming out from the back "Lucas! It's nice to see ya!"

"This is Lorelai" Maisy introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lorelai" Buddy greeted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to, Buddy" Lorelai said laughing "It's a very nice place you've got here"

---------------------------------------------------------------

They had there dinner and it tasted great. "So what were you planning next?" Lorelai asked him.

"Well it's still early; I thought maybe we could… go somewhere else."

"Where?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm not telling" HE told her and grinned. He took her hand and led her back to the lime. He whispered something to James, and they were off again.

"Luke please tell me where we're going!" Lorelai pleaded.

"No way" She pouted.

It was dark already and it was a full moon, almost anyway. It was a clear night and you could see the stars.

"Its really beautiful tonight" Lorelai whispered.

"Yeah it is" Luke agreed. He leaned over and kissed her, on the lips. 

"We're in the back of a lime, and no one can see us" Lorelai told him softly, a smile on her face. She slid onto his lap and kissed him again.

"Lorelai, James can see us"

She rolled up the thing in between the front and back of the limo. "Now he can't"

Luke just shook his head and she kissed him again.

"We're here" James told them as they pulled up to the side of the road.

"Close you're eyes" Luke demanded.

Lorelai did as she was told. Luke took her hand and led her out of the limo.

"Luke where are we" she asked smiling.

"Just keep your eyes shut" He led her up a few steps and over a little more.

"Ok, we're ready" HE said to someone she couldn't see.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked him.

"Just wait" Luke told her and put one hand on her waist and took her other hand in his. "Ok open"

-

I'm sorry for being so evil, but if you want this much today, this is all I could do. I should have the next chapter up by Saturday or Sunday.

REVIEW! THE LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON LOVES YOU!


	23. Chapter 22 The Anniversary Part two

Hi guys! I'm so sorry this took so long, but I got busy, well no, technically I wasn't busy, I was just distracted. I just got Paint Shop Pro7 installed, and I was trying (still am) to figure out how to use it!

On Friday night, me and my friend rented Say Anything, and Midnight in the garden of good and evil, both with John Cusack. We looked for Better Off Dead, but we have a really crappy movie rental place, and they didn't have it. We might do Tom Cruise this weekend! Any suggestions?

Ok, thanks to:

**GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid**: Ok, ok I'll tell you… READ!

**Emily:** Well I'm very glad you like it! But I'm not gonna tell you what's gonna happen!

**OkGoPrettyMuchRules**: You've been reading it, and I appreciate that, but could you please review more often! I LOVE reviews! Thanks so much for reviewing this time!

**gilmoregirlsfanatic:** Well read and you'll find out!

**gilmorelover23**: You figured out my master plan! Drat! Now I have to think of something else!

**Luke'sGirl**: I'm sorry about the HUGE cliff anger, but I didn't have time to write more!

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken**: I'm glad you finally found true love!

**Lorimar Jayne**: I hope you got out of your coma so you can read and review this chapter! I always knew the purple button would take over the world, I just didn't voice it cuz I didn't wanna be put in the rubber room! Glad you like my story!

**cookiedough15**: Glad you like it, and once again, sorry for the cliff hanger!

ok now the story! (finally!)

Chapter 22- The anniversary part 2

"May I have this dance?" Luke asked her. They were standing in the gazebo, which was decorated with a ton of flowers and lights. There was soft music coming from a CD player in the comer.

Lorelai looked at him. She had tears in her eyes. "The first snow fall" she whispered "we danced here, I made you"

He smiled "I knew you'd remember"

They danced, under the stars and the almost full moon. It was perfect.

A while later, after they were done dancing, Lorelai said "Luke I had a great time tonight" as they climbed back into the Limo.

"Good" he said kissing her.

"So, home now?"

"Well actually…" he said.

(End of note book one! sorry I just wanted to put that in there!)

"I thought maybe…"

"You rented a Limo, and had the gazebo all decorated just for me, and there's still more!"

He smiled "Not really I just don't want to go home yet"

Lorelai laughed "What did you have in mind?"

Luke shrugged "I don't know maybe…" he trailed off. She leaned in and kissed him. "Or we could do that"

Lorelai laughed and kissed him again, more intimately. "What time is it?"

"Ummm… 10:30. Why?"

"Shit! I told Mia I wouldn't be later then 11, because she has some meeting or something in the morning, she's watching Rory"

"Oh. I suppose that means that you have to go home then"

"I'm sorr-" he kissed her, cutting her off"

"Don't apologize"

She slid over onto his lap. "I had a really great time"

"I'm glad" He told her, pressing his lips to hers. He used one hand to pull her in closer and the other was playing with her hair. They broke the kiss and tried to get there breathing back to normal.

"Luke, I love you so much" she whispered.

He smiled "I love you too" he whispered back and kissed her again.

Before they knew it, they were pulling up at Mia's house.

"Did you have a good time?" Mia asked.

"We had a great time" Lorelai answered smiling. Then she added in a whisper "I'll fill you in tomorrow."

"Mommy!" Rory screamed running over to her.

"Hey baby" She picked her up and gave her a big hug.

"Luke!" Rory yelled.

"Hey princess" Luke said taking her from Lorelai "Did you miss us?"

"Well we better get going" Lorelai said "Bye Mia"

"Bye"

"Bye" Rory screamed and waved (kind of)

"Bye Rory" Mia said laughing, and kissed her on the cheek.

The next day, Lorelai filled Mia and Sookie in on what happened on there date.

"Awww Luke is such a sweet guy" Sookie told her "You're so lucky to have him"

Lorelai smiled "I know!"

Mia added "Lucas was always a good kid, I'm so glad he found a nice girl like you Lorelai"

"Thanks Mia"

"Hello?" Luke called.

"Speak of the devil" Sookie whispered.

"Hey" Lorelai said and went over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Did ya miss me?" he asked her quietly.

"Of course I did" She answered just as quietly, and kissed him again.

"Luke!" Rory yelled running over and hugging his legs.

They both laughed "Apparently Rory missed you to!" Lorelai said.

"Do you want to go for a walk? I have something I want to talk to you about"

"Yeah sure. I have a break in 5 minutes, we can go then"

"Great"

I will try to have the next chapter up on Wednesday, I will be to busy walling in self pity tomorrow. No GILMORE GIRLS:(


	24. Chapter 23 Liz returns

Ok, I'm done (for now) wallowing in self pity, so I'll post this chapter!

But first, I have a favour to ask of you guys. Do you think you could do me a favour? Ok, well, I'm signed up with this site called The Biz, and it's really fun and it's well… lets face it, it's a chat room. But it's not like any chat room I've ever been on! You can talk about whatever you want, books, movies, music, and if SOME of you at least, joined, and said that I recruited you, then they would like me more! It's a really awesome site, and if you do decide to check it out (which I hope you do!) just e-mail me and I'll send you the link cuz I can't put it on here, it won't work!

If you do sign up, please go to introductions, and then click on the Welcome Thread, and put hi, I'm (your name) and Jessi recruited you, or something like that, because then they know that it was me who convinced you to join! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! And if you do sign up, PM me, (My name is the same on there as it is on here!) and tell me you joined! If you join you'll be my best friend!

Ok, thanks to:

**gilmorelover23 **: Brilliant? Thanks! I know! I don't know how we're going to function!

**errrr**: I know I'm evil!

**Kylie1403: **No It's not over there just taking there winter break!

**Mr.Tre Cool** : Thanks! And thanks for signing up with The Biz!

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken**: Of course you can join me! Its way more fun wallowing with someone doing it with you! I'm glad you found your true love and I'm very happy for you!

**VeroSNM:** Thanks for the suggestions, and I like Serendipity best I think!

**gilmoregirlsfanatic**: Glad you like it!

**LittleGGLover** : Sounds like you're gonna have fun! It's not possible to be HAPPY when Gilmore Girls isn't on!

**lukelorelai-en, RogueHoney, krazykrazykt, Luke'sGirl, idolizelorelai13, Gilmoregrl519, OkGoPrettyMuchRules: **Thanks for your reviews! I'm to lazy to do these all individually, so I hope you don't mind it like this!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 23- Liz Returns

"Luke, what's wrong? You look worried about something, what is it?" Lorelai asked him. He was pushing Rory in her stroller, and Lorelai was playing with the locket on her neck. She hardly ever took it off. It was the one Luke gave her.

"_She knows me to well" Luke thought to himself_ "Umm… Well…"

She looked at him, concern showing in her face.

"My sisters back" he said.

"Luke! Isn't that a good thing?"

"No. Well, yes. But the guy she was with last… he… left and took everything. She's in rough shape, and me and my dad don't know what to do. She's not taking very good care of herself, or her son Jess. I was thinking… that if maybe you would…talk to her? I don't know if it would help, but it's worth a try. I don't know, only if you want. You don't have to. I just thought maybe…"

"Maybe I could help her get back on track" She finished for him.

"Yeah. You don't have to though. I just don't know what else to do"

"Sure Luke, I'll talk to her. I don't know how much of a help I'll be, but I'll try"

"Really Lorelai? Thank you so much" He said and kissed her.

--------------------

The next day, Lorelai went over to Luke's house, after school. Luke and his dad were both at the hardware store and Mia said that Lorelai could have the afternoon off work. She knocked on the door. After a few minutes, a girl, who Lorelai hardly recognized, answered the door. Her clothes were wrinkled like she had slept in them, and she looked like she hadn't brushed her hair in a while.

"What do you want?" She asked her coldly.

"I'm Lorelai. Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"I just-"How_ was she supposed to do this? She couldn't just say "Hey Luke told me to talk to you because he thinks you're a mess" _"ummm… I wanted to talk to you Liz"

"I don't want to talk right now. Just go away!" She tried to slam the door, but Lorelai stopped her.

"Please Liz, I just want to talk, that's all. I want to help you. I know that you're going through a difficult time right now."

Liz started to cry. Lorelai led her inside.

"I just- I thought th-that he was th-the one, you know? I re-really like h-him and th-then- and then he-he just l-left. He-he took-took ev-everything. A-and I-I really loved him!"

"Shhhh. It's ok" she said patting her back. They sat down on the sofa "You have a son, don't you?"

"Yeah I do. His name is Jess"

"Where is he?" Lorelai asked.

"H-he's upstairs playing, I think"

"I'll be right back" Lorelai told her, and went upstairs, taking Rory with her. Upstairs she found a little boy, about Rory's age, sitting on the floor looking at a book with bright pictures.

"Hi Jess." she greeted him "let's go downstairs."

Jess looked at er, and she went over and picked him up. She grabbed Rory's hand, and took them both back downstairs.

"Mommy!" Jess said, crawling into Liz's lap.

Liz just looked at him.

"Liz, just because some man dumped you, doesn't mean that you can just forget about everything! Look at your son. He still needs you. And Luke and William are always here for you."

Liz gave Jess a hug. "You're right I'm sorry Jess"

Jess looked up at his mom "Don't cry mommy" he said and hugged her back.

Lorelai smiled.

-

Sorry it took so long! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! I don't really like this chapter, it didn't turn out like I wanted it to…but oh well… PLEASE REVIEW! And read my authors note at the beginning!


	25. Chapter 24 Miss you!

Wow, it's been a while since I updated! Sorry! Did you miss me! LOL! Ok, well on Saturday, I went to a hockey game (yes ME at a hockey game!) and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, and then me and my friend watched "Risky Business" and "Jerry McGuire" They were both pretty good! Ok anyways…

Thanks to:

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken**: Hi little purple button! LOL! Glad you like it!

**lukelorelai-en**: Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like my story!

**RogueHoney** Glad you liked it!

**Adam's Song-182** Lol! I'm glad you liked it! And I love your name! I love that song! well, actually I love the whole band!

**gilmoregirlsfanatic:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**orangecountygurl**: Glad you liked it!

**Kylie1403**: Thanks!

**Mr.Tre Cool**: I think I can imagine your face Libbey! LOL!

**gilmoregirlslover47: **ok, since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you. (And I hope this doesn't make you stop reading!) Chris isn't coming back in this story, but he might in the sequel. There I answered! Now you better keep reading this!

**gilmorelover23**: I'm so glad you love it! Thanks for your review!

**suusje32**: I'm so glad you found it! Thanks so much for your review! I'm so glad you like it!

**krazykrazykt**: OK!

Ok here it is!

Oh and I'll warn you now, the peoples are a little Out of character, but it's my story and I'm God so…

Chapter 25- Miss You

"Thank you so much for talking to Liz" Luke told her the next day.

"Oh Luke it was no big deal" Lorelai reassured him.

He kissed her. "Thanks anyway"

"Your welcome" she told him smiling "How is Liz?"

"Well she decided to move back out on her own"

"Really!"

"Yeah she doesn't like to stay in one place for very long. She gets bored easily"

"Wow! I can't believe she's leaving already!"

"I'm not really surprised" Luke told her "Not surprised at all"

-------------------------------------------------

The rest of March was a blur, and before they knew it, it was the middle of April.

For the past week, they'd had nothing but non-stop rain.

"Lorelai!" Luke called rushing over to her "Hi" He said kissing her. The school bell had just ringed, and hundreds of kids were getting out as fast as they could.

"Hey hun" Lorelai greeted him, putting her arms around his wasted and kissing him again, deeper this time.

"Well that's a nice end to my week" Luke told her.

Lorelai laughed "I really have to get to the inn"

"I'll walk with you" Luke offered.

"Ok"

When they got to the inn, Mia said "Lorelai, your mother called. She told me to tell you to call her"

"WHAT?" Lorelai asked in shock "I haven't talked to them since before Christmas!"

"Exactly" Mia said "Call her" and she walked away.

Lorelai looked at Luke, panic showing in her face. "What if something is wrong? What if one of them is in the hospital? What if one of them is dead? What if-"

"What if you just call them and find out" Luke said cutting her off.

"Ok" she picked up the phone and dialled the number. It rang.

"Hello" Emily Gilmore answered.

"Hi mom" 

" Lorelai?" she asked shocked "You called us back!"

"What's wrong mom?"

"Nothings wrong, why did you think something was wrong?"

"Well I haven't heard from you since before Christmas and now you just call out of the blue…"

"I was- I was hoping that you would come for dinner on Easter"

"Oh"

"Please Lorelai. We haven't seen you in so long. And what about Rory? She's our granddaughter and we haven't seen her since Thanksgiving! Please just come for dinner." She pleaded so un-Emily like.

"Mom I-"

"Lorelai just think about it. Please? We'll start dinner about 7pm so if you do come, please try to be there around 6:30ish. I really hope to see you there" and she hung up.

Lorelai just stood there holding the phone. "What the hell was that about?" She said, mostly to herself.

"What the hell was what about?" Luke asked her.

"She wants me to come to Easter dinner, and she sounded really desperate"

"She probably misses you" Luke said softly "I know I would"

Lorelai stared at him.

-------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile, back at the (ranch! lol) Gilmore Mansion…_

"Emily, will she come though?"

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!" Emily yelled at him "But we haven't see Rory or Lorelai since Thanksgiving and that little girl is growing up fast! Before we know it she'll be 16 and I want to see her, before she's all grown up!" a tear fell down her face.

"There, there Emily." Richard comforted "Maybe she will come"

"She won't." Emily whispered "our little girl's already grown up, and we missed it"

-------------------------------------

Ok cheesy I know and way Out of character, but….

Well tell me what you think.


	26. Chapter 25 The Dinner, the Deal

So hi everybody! So, here is the next chapter, and I know I said before that the last chapter was a little ooc, but I wanted to mention here something **lukelorelai-en** mentioned that I completely agree with, "Out of character can be a good thing, and some times the entire point of writing it. Cause all that crap that happens in the show is them completely in the character they were ment to be. Every tweek we make changes the character and the experiences so therefore, no fic is completely in character in the first place. If it were than it wouldn't be a fic at all would it, it'd be the show" you know that they're right, don't deny it!

Thanks to:

**Adam's Song-182:** oooo imaginary money! Cool! Thanks, I'm so glad you like it.

**krazykrazykt: ** Well I'm glad you liked it, and did you read my a/n at the beginning?

**Mr.Tre Cool:** Poor Libbey, that really sucks.

**gilmoregirllover47 :** Awww thanks! I'm so glad you like it so much!

**lukelorelai-en:** that is a nice image isn't it? I mentioned you in my a/n at the beginning, did you read it?

**Tears4Chris:** Here's your update!

**SciikRo: ** Well I'm glad you like it!

**idolizelorelai13:** Glad you like it, and yeah it was kinda a filler, but it needed to be done.

**VeroSNM:** Your right, Emily can't blame anyone but herself. Well… not exactly but I hope you like it!

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken:** How is that little purple button these days? And this update is just for it!

**gilmoregirlsfanatic: ** I'm glad you think that!

**RogueHoney: ** Well I'm glad you liked it and did you read my a/n at the beginning?

OK this chapter is dedicated to **Marcel-Marceau-chicken's **lover, The Little Purple button!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 25- The Dinner, the Deal

On Sunday, Easter Sunday, Lorelai lay awake in bed, debating whether she was going to go to her parents or not. _"If I do go," She thought "I face the risk of being yelled at, humiliated and mad fun of. But maybe Luke's right, maybe they do just miss me" _She was really getting frustrated. She couldn't make up her mind. Then Rory woke up. She started to cry. She stood up in her crib.

"Mommy" she called.

"_There missing it"_ She went and picked up Rory. "Soon you'll be all grown up, and they will have missed it"

Rory just stared at her.

Lorelai smiled "Maybe we should go"

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Luke I decide to go" She told him, when he stopped by"

"Really?"

"Yep"

Luke smiled "I bet they will be glad"

"Yeah" She said and sighed "But I still don't REALLY want to"

"I know, I know" He told her "But maybe it won't be that bad"

"Maybe. But I doubt it"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

At 6o' clock that evening, Lorelai put Rory in the back of Mia's car. Mia said she could drive her to Hartford, do some shopping and pick her up at 9o' clock. She climbed into the front seat and Mia started the car.

Mia smiled "I'm so glad that you decided to go. I'm sure they miss you."

Lorelai smiled weakly.

"Nervous?" Mia asked.

She shrugged "Well, a little I guess. I mean, I haven't see them since Thanksgiving and you know how that turned out"

Mia laughed "I'm sure it won't be that bad"

"You obviously don't know my parents"

"Well no, but they probably just miss you"

When they pulled up at the house, Lorelai got out, and got Rory out.

"See you later" Mia said.

"If I survive" Lorelai said, half joking.

She went up to the door and rand the bell.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The end. I'm baby-sitting Friday so I may not be able to update in a really long time and… yeah ok I know you didn't buy it and I will update soon! I am baby-sitting Friday though!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emily! Someone's at the door!" Richard yelled.

"Yes I did deduce that!" Emily yelled back at him "Go finish cooking dinner Sara, I'll get it!" she added to the maid.

She answered the door.

"Lorelai!" She greeted, surprised "You came!"

Lorelai smiled "yep"

"Emily! Is she here?" Richard called.

"Yes she is!" Emily replied cheerily "Come in! Come in!"

Rory stared at this lady curiously.

"Rory, this is you grandma" Lorelai told her.

"Gamma?" Rory tried.

Lorelai laughed "Sure" she set Rory down. Rory walked shyly towards Emily.

"She can walk?" Emily asked a little upset.

"Yeah she learnt just after Christmas" Lorelai told her "Now she's been running all over the place" I sometimes think that I wish she never learnt" She laughed.

Emily picked Rory up. Rory was a little nervous at first, but got used to her.

Richard came running in "Sorry I was on the phone with John Bushnor again"

"Let's go to the living room, shall we?"

They followed her into the living room.

"What would you like to drink Lorelai?" Her dad asked her.

"I-I'll just have water, thanks" She was really uncomfortable. She was always uncomfortable around them"

Richard pasted her the drink and sat down. The conversation was fairly pleasant, they asked about her job and about her life, and about Luke. Her mom looked a little upset when she said she was chief maid, but she didn't say anything.

Soon enough, dinner was ready. They were starting to run out of things to talk about. Most of the dinner was silent. By the time desert came, Lorelai was getting anxious. _"They hadn't fought yet. This is just weird!" _She was sure it was coming…

"Lorelai, we, your father and I, were wondering…" Emily started.

"_Here it comes!"_ she thought she closed her eyes and waited for the worst.

"We want to see you and Rory once in a while. So we were wondering if maybe you too would come for dinner on major holidays. You know, like Christmas and Easter. So at least we get to see you once in a while" she finished.

"_That doesn't sound too bad. Twice a year? That's it! What's the catch…?"_

"Umm… well"

"Please Lorelai. Rory is already growing up, and we don't want to miss it all" Richard pleaded "Just think about it?"

"_Whoa. This is weird! There being… nice! There has to be a catch…"_

"Well" she said "I guess. But on one condition"

"Ok" they said in unison. Both with big smiles on there faces.

"Can I have some more pie?"

Emily looked at Richard a little confused. Richard just shrugged.

"Whatever you want" Emily said, cautiously.

Lorelai just laughed.

-------------------------

Review please!


	27. Chapter 26 To Beautiful

Hi guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've had a really hectic week. What happened you might ask? (Or not, but I'm gonna tell you anyways!) Well, if you've been reading my a/n since the beginning, you might remember me mentioning I sent letters to 17 different GG cast members. Well, I received an autographed photo from Alexis Bledel (Rory, but if you didn't know that you're stupid!) and Tanc Sade, (Finn!) sent me an e-mail! Yeah it was pretty awesome! But, I also found out this week that my best friend, who I've know since I was in diapers, is moving 2 provinces away:( So I've been a little to upset to write. Plus to add to that, I got a cold! Ack! Ok I'll stop complaining now! Oh and to **Gilmoregrl519** who didn't review the last chapter, glares I just wanted to say happy B-day, cuz your b-days tomorrow, and I told you I'd try to post on your b-day, but I'm not going to have time, so this chapter it for you!

So, thanks to:

**gilmoregirllover47, lilrabbitangel14, RogueHoney, gilmorefan23, gilmoregirlsfanatic, errrr, LukeNLorelaifanatic: **thanks!

**krazykrazykt**: I only asked because I wondered if you read the OOC thingy…

**VeroSNM**: Yeah, it might have been a little weird, but it's my fan fic, and I'm God! Yeah I did have fun babysitting!

**gilmoregirlfan32**: yeah yeah I know, and it's mostly about them, but ya gotta have other stuff to right? This chapter's got more L/L action! (I hope you like it!)

**javajunkie4ever**: yeah the pie thing was kinda random but it seemed to work there! I know the break sucks, but we can get through it! (I hope!)

**Adam's Song-182**: me too…

**Jade-Tessier:** refer to what I wrote to **javajunkie4ever! **

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken: **well I'm glad the both of you are good. Glad you like it! And here's you update!

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 26- To Beautiful

"It was just, too weird" She told Mia on the drive home. "They were just… so… civil!"

Mia laughed.

"They were normal and… I don't know… it was just… weird"

They pulled up at the inn and Lorelai got out. She opened the back door and took the sleeping Rory out of the back.

"Thanks for the ride Mia"

"Oh you're welcome. Gave me and excuse to go shopping!"

----------------------------------------

The next few weeks went by fast, and without much excitement. The April rain finally stopped. The flowers started blooming and it was getting really warm outside.

It was the middle of May, and Lorelai and Luke were walking home after school.

"Do you want to go to a movie tonight" Luke asked her.

"What's playing?" she asked.

"Umm… Luke pulled a paper out of his jacket pocket. "Back to the Future?" he asked her. (A/n this movie actually came out in 1985! I looked it up!)

"Sure" she said and kissed him.

"Ok I'll pick you up at 8 o' clock?"

"See you then"

----------------------------------------------------

Around ate, Luke knocked on her door. She answered it. She was dressed in a short black dress that made Luke's jaw drop.

"You look… incredible" He complimented.

"Flattery will get you anywhere my friend" she said and laughed.

"So Mia's watching Rory tonight?" Luke asked.

"Actually, no. Sookie is"

"Oh?"

"Yeah she needed some extra money so I told her I'd pay her to watch Rory for me"

"So Mia would have watched her for free, but instead you're paying Sookie to do it?"

"Yes"

Luke shook his head.

He led her out to the truck and gave her a kiss before getting in the other door.

Luke started the car, and they headed towards the movie theatre in Hartford.

"So what is this movie about?" Luke asked her.

"Does it really matter?" She asked him with a grin.

Luke laughed and replied "Probably not! It's hard to see the screen with your face plastered to mine. Do you want to see it again next week?"

"But we haven't seen it yet what if it sucks?"

"Who cares!"

Lorelai laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

They got to the movie theatre and bought popcorn. They sat down (near the back) Luke put his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned against his shoulder. He kissed her hair and she grinned. The lights went off and the movie started. Lorelai turned her head and kissed him hard. He returned the kiss and it filled with passion. She leaned closer to him. He pulled her over the arm rest, so she was on top of him, but in this awkward position, she accidentally kicked someone in the back off the head.

They guess the person she kicked got mad and when and got security, for it wasn't long before they were being kicked out.

Lorelai giggled as they walked towards the truck.

"I can't believe we got kicked out!" Luke grumbled.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart." she told him, and but her arm around his waist "I heard the movie sucked anyway"

"Where did you here that?"

"Uh…"

"You're just saying that to make me feel better, aren't you?"

She pulled him in for a kiss.

Luke just laughed. They got in the truck, and started to drive home. It started raining again, and this reminded Lorelai of their first date. She smiled at the memory.

"What are you smiling about?" Luke asked her.

"Oh nothing" she answered, but he continued to stare at her.

"Luke! WATCH OUT!"

Luke swerved. She heard a crash. Everything went dark.

----------------------------

I'll let you know now, that I hate fan fics where people kill off main characters (hint hint!)

So, we're at 348 reviews! We have 10 chapters to go; do you think we can make it to 500!


	28. Chapter 27 She Woke Up

Hello people! Here I am again for another chapter! Ok it's late and I'm really tired, so I'm not going to do my shout outs today. I your mad at me, just remember if I did them you wouldn't get this update today:p so I'm just going to do a couple.

**krazykrazykt**: It's really easy, you just write whatever you want, and mail it to:

(Actor/ actresses name here)

C/o Gilmore Girls Warner Bros.

4000 Warner Blvd.

Building 2222

19522

**CripticWolf**: It always helps to know that you're not the only one!

**LittleGGLover**: Glad to here from you again! Thanks for reviewing! Lol! You have to take Spanish, I live in Canada and we take French!

**VeroSNM**: Yeah it does suck :( Yeah it was pretty exciting getting stuff back! Today I got a picture of David Sutcliff (Christopher)

Thanks to all the other people that reviewed too!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 27- She Woke Up

She woke up in a hospital bed. She looked around her, and saw a ton of machines. She couldn't remember what had happened. There was a nurse over at the other bed.

"Where's Luke?" She asked the nurse. The nurse turned to her.

"Oh! You're awake! Great, I'll go get the doctor"

"But wait! Where's-"the nurse ignored her and left.

About 10 minutes later, a short man with hardly any hair, came into the room.

"Hello Lorelai" He said. "How are you doing?"

"Where's Luke"

"Luke?" He asked puzzled "Oh the man that was in the truck with you?"

"Yes! Where is he?"

"He's fine. I think he's in the waiting room now"

Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief. He was fine. Thank God.

"So how are you feeling?" The doctor asked again.

Lorelai didn't notice at first, but her head was pounding. "I've got a head ache." she told the doctor.

"Anything else hurt?" he asked.

"No"

"Ok I will get you an aspirin for your head and I'll be right back"

"Wait! Can you send Luke in?" She asked.

"Ok" He said and left.

-------------------------------

"Luke" a nurse called "Lorelai Gilmore wants to see you"

Luke rushed over "Is she ok?" Is she hurt? Oh God I hope not, it's all my fault!"

"Calm down sir and follow me" the nurse told him "She had a mild concussion cut I think she is going to be fine"

"Thank God" Luke whispered"

"She's right through there" She said pointing to the room on the left side of the hall. He opened the door and went in. He saw Lorelai, lying in bed, looking so pale and helpless. He ran over to her.

"Hi baby" she said and smiled weakly.

"Oh my God. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" she said "I just have a headache. What happened? All I remember was seeing something coming towards us, and you slamming the breaks and me hitting my head"

"Well… a drunk driver hit us, and you got knocked out. I called an ambulance and got you to the hospital right away. When we got to the hospital, they wouldn't let me near you, so I called Mia and she said she would get Rory from Sookie and meet us down here. Then I called my dad and he said he was coming too. It's only been 25 minutes so there not here yet"

She smiled. "Thank you Luke"

He pressed his lips to hers "Thank God you're alright"

"Hey you're shaking" she told him.

He shrugged "I was scared" he mumbled.

She smiled and took his hand "I love you Luke"

"I love you too"

Just then, Mia, Rory and William all rushed in.

"Are you Ok?" Mia asked.

"What happened" William asked.

"Mommy!" Rory screeched, and ran over to the edge of the bed "UP!"

"Come here baby" Lorelai said and with the help of Luke, lifted Rory up onto the bed.

"Hey baby" Lorelai said to Rory. She kissed the top of her head. "I love you sweetheart"

"Love you mommy!" Rory responded and gave her a hug.

----------------------

There you go! Please review! And I told you they would be alright!


	29. Chapter 28 Stupid Studying!

Hello again! I'm in a very Christmassy/giving mood right now and thought that I'd give you guys something and update! I'll say now that I don't know how much I'll be updating after this, with Christmas coming up and all, but I'll try my best. And I'll also tell yous that this is kinda a filler, so I'm really going to try to update tomorrow, but if I can't I'm sorry.

Shout outs:

**JavaJunkie22**: yeah I would never be able to make someone die, it just doesn't seem right.

**pure royalty and dont deny it**: So you finally got caught up did ya!

**cookiedough15**: I'm glad to make your day:D

**krazykrazykt**: I sent almost all of them a letter! (18 of them! I'm not insane…) its lots of fun, but stamps cost a lot…

**lukelorelai-en**: LOL! I love getting reviews that make me laugh!

**LittleGGLover: **That sucks why won't they move you up?

**gilmoregirlfan32, gilmoregirlsfanatic, CripticWolf, Marcel-Marceau-chicken:D, sciikro, Adam's Song-182, Jade-Tessier, RogueHoney, kbam87, gilmoregirllover47, LukelovesLorelai:** Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 28- Stupid Studying!

The next day, Lorelai went home. Luke had spent the rest of the night with her and Mia took Rory home with her.

Mia insisted that Lorelai take the next week off work. Rest, and let herself get completely better before getting back on her feet. It was May long weekend, so she had the next for days off of school. She was doing fine, a little bit of a headache, but she was ok. Luke spent most of the weekend with her. He felt really guilty. All of this was his fault, and if anything would have happened to her… he didn't want to think about that.

He spent most of the days playing with Rory and making them meals. Lorelai loved being spoiled!

But before they knew it, it was Tuesday and they had to go back to school.

-------------------------------------------------------

May ended, and June began. It was beginning to get very warm during the day, and summer was closer.

"Hey Lorelai!" Luke called.

"Yeah?" she greeted and gave him a kiss.

"Will you- uh- will you come to the prom with me?"

"Seriously!"

Luke smiled "Yeah"

"Luke! Of course I will!" She squealed and gave him a kiss.

"But first I have to graduate" He added a grim look coming over his face. "I hate finals"

"So do I" Lorelai added. "Because that means we'll see way less of each other" She kissed him again.

Luke frowned "Yeah I'm really going to have to study"

Lorelai put on her infamous (I love using big words!) pout.

"I know! But there's nothing I can do about it! I have to graduate!"

"I know. But I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too" he said gently, and kissed her again.

------------------------------------------

The next few weeks, Lorelai hardly saw Luke at all. But she had to work and study so she didn't have mush time either. Sometimes after work, her and Sookie would study together, since they're in the same grade.

"COFFEE! I need COFFEE!" Lorelai yelled, coming into the kitchen, one Saturday afternoon.

Sookie handed her a big mug.

"You're my hero!" Lorelai told her smiling.

"Ummm hmmmm" Sookie said distractedly. She was attempting to study and cook at the same time.

"Just think, it will all be over soon" Lorelai said, and got back to work.

The next couple of weeks went be slowly. Between working, school and studying, Lorelai had no time to see Luke. But finally, all the exams were done, and there was only a week left until the prom.

"We have to go shopping." Mia told her "We have to get you a new dress. And we should get your hair and make-up done professionally"

"Ok!" Lorelai said excited. She was so excited she could wait! (Like me with Xmas right now…)

The next day, she and Mia went shopping and they got this fabulous dress. Lorelai loved it! She was so excited that she had trouble sleeping that night.

-----------------------

The next morning, she woke up bright and early. There were only 5 days left! She went and spent the day (Sunday) with Sookie. They went shopping and had a movie night a Sookie's. (With Rory) A big celebration to celebrate no more finals! Lorelai ended up just spending the night at Sookie's. It'd been a long time since she had a SLEEPOVER! With a girlfriend that is!

----------------------------------------

Sorry it's kinda short. Hey you know what? We've got 396 reviews! Almost 400! Do you think we can make it to 500 before the end of the Fic? You only got 8 more chapters!


	30. Chapter 29 Interrupted

Hi everyone! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, things have been really crazy around here lately. I know this is a weird time to update, considering its Christmas Eve, but I have nothing to do at this moment except watch Christmas movies:p So, I'd like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas, errr… How about Happy Holidays? We'll be politically correct! Happy Holidays! So I hope you like this chapter, and I will try to update soon, but I don't know when that will be! With tomorrow being Christmas… Maybe sometime before New Years! I'll try! Oh, and we only got20 reviews this time! We're not going to make it to 500 like that! Please, please, **please **review!

Ok, so thanks to:

**LittleGGLover**: Well yes I do have this all written, but it's in a notebook and I'm a slow typist so it takes me a while to get each chapter up! After this, I think I'm going to do the sequel, I've started writing it, but I have to make sure it's going to work first! Plus I need a title, and I can't think of anything!

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken**: lol ok, I'll try and hurry up. But when I get them all up that's it, there's no more and then we'll all be sad.

**CripticWolf**: Thanks! Glad you like it, and thank you so much for reviewing!

**lukeandlorealilove**: Yep I think you are! Yes, 400 is quite and accomplishment, but 500 would be even better!

**lukelorelai-en**: Lol! I hope your ok! Your reviews are all so amusing!

**lukelorelailuva160**: Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you like it:D

**sciikRo**: I hope I didn't disappoint you… and that sucks that your prom sucked!

**LL Lover**: I'll make you a deal; I'll continue writing, if you continue reviewing. Sound fair!

**gilmoregirlsfanatic**: Thanks:D

**lukeandlorelailvr** Thank you!

**LukelovesLorelai** Well sorry to disappoint you, but they're just as long as this one, and most of the other ones! I know they're short, but that's how it is. Glad you like it!

**gilmoregirlslover47: **Ok, I'll read it!

**krazykrazykt** Lol, I'm way too obsessed! My mom was worried about me for a while!

**  
****pure royalty and dont deny ...**Yes I am, as you can see!

**blank: **Lol thank you!

**Adam's Song-182**I don't think I ever said that… lol thanks for the review!

**gilmoregirllover47: **Actually I don't live in the states, I live in Canada. Saskatchewan, Canada. Where do you live?

**cookiedough15**No, in the show you're right, she never went to Stars Hollow high, but in my Fan Fic she does. I mentioned it in the first chapter I think!

**Jade-Tessier**Shhh… no one need s to know that! lol :D

**shannigansx** Thank you!

Wow it's been a long time since I did all of yous!

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 29- Interrupted.

On the morning of the prom, Lorelai woke up around 6am. She tried to get back to sleep, but she couldn't, she was too excited! She got up and fed and dressed Rory. Then she had a bath. By the time she was done, it was already 8am. Luke wasn't going to pick her up for another 11 hours! What was she going to do until then!

"What should we do today?" She asked Rory.

"Wonka! Watch Wonka!" Rory yelled, jumping up and down excitedly.

Lorelai laughed at her daughter "You are **_so_** my kid!" She told her "ok, we can rent Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory. Let's go"

She put Rory in her stroller and they walked over to the movie rental place. They rented Willy Wonka, and Charlotte's Web, because Rory decided that she wanted to watch that one too! Then they went over to Doose's and got a ton of candy.

"You are going to get sick young lady" Taylor told them.

"Oh Taylor! You know us! We can handle anything!"

"Well you're not staying very healthy eating that junk"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, paid and left.

---------------------------------------------------------

They watched they're movies and ate lunch. By the time they were done all that it was 2:30.

"Rory, Mia's gonna watch you tonight, ok?"

"Yay! Mia!"

Lorelai laughed "You know sometimes I think you like her more then you like me!" she joked.

-------------------------------------------

At 7o' clock Luke picked Lorelai up. She had gotten her hair and make up done professionally, and she had on her new dress.

"Wow. You look… wow" Luke said in shock.

Lorelai laughed. " You look nice to. I don't think I've ever seen you in a tux before"

"Really? 'cause I'm more a tux guy then anything else" He joked, and then kissed her "Lets go" he took her hand and led her to the Limo.

She smiled "I love you Luke" she whispered.

"I love you too"

---------------------------------------------

(A/n I'm sorry to skip most of this, but I'm 13 and have never been to a prom so…)

Lorelai had a great time at the prom. Since she's a year younger then everyone else, she felt really special being (almost) the only person form grade 11. A couple of guys invited younger girls, but not many. After it was all over, they took the Lima back to the potting shed home.

Lorelai climbed onto Luke's lap and kissed him "I had an amazing time Luke"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" He said with a grin, and kissed her again. Their lips locked and it grew more and more intense. Luke's hand slid down to her waist, the other hand playing with her hair. Then the Limo stopped.

"Come-in-with-me" she whispered between kisses "Please?"

"Lorelai I-"

"Luke, I'm ready" she said quietly.

"Lorelai, are you sure? We can wait. I really don-"She kissed him again. "Ok" he said softly. She led him into the shed… and then onto the bed.

"I know that it's not very comfortable but-"He pulled her in for another kiss. "You still sure?" he asked.

She nodded, and undid his jacked. Luke laughed and helped her when she was struggling with the button.

"Stupid button!" she yelled. She started to pull off his pants, when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she yelled, while Luke put his pants back on.

"It's Mia. I couldn't remember if you were going to pick up Rory tonight or tomorrow"

"Just a second Mia" Lorelai grumbled.

She went and opened the door. "Is she with you now?"

"Yes"

"Mommy!" Rory came running over.

"Hey sweets" She said and picked her up "I'll just take her now, Mia. Thanks"

"Ok see you tomorrow!" Mia said, cheerily.

"Yes you will" Lorelai replied, way less cheery.

Mia left, and Lorelai went back inside.

Luke laughed nervously. "I guess I'll go…"

Lorelai sighed "see you tomorrow?"

"Yep. See you tomorrow" he said and kissed her.

"Ewwwwwww!" Rory screamed. Luke laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Bye princess."

"Bye bye"

-------------------------

Ok I hope yous liked it, and** PLEASE** review!


	31. Chapter 30 Road Trip

Wow guys! We're getting really close to the end and that makes me sad:( Maybe I just won't post the rest of my Fic, and then it will never be over. I'm just kidding; I would never do that to yous! Even if I get in a car accident, or a fire and I die, I will make sure my friend gets the rest of this fic up so you guys can read it! LOL Anyways, I hope you all had a great holiday (Christmas for me, but what ever you celebrate) and I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated, but with Christmas and all, I just didn't have time! But I will update now and probably in a couple days, depending on how many reviews I get! We got 438 reviews, so we're getting to 500, but I don't know if you're going to make it… I guess we'll see! So, please review!

Thanks to:

**gilmoregirllover47**: thanks, and I'm really sorry, and I feel really bad, but I don't remember which story is yours! I'm sorry! Could you tell me?

**Morgan**: Thanks I'm glad you like it!

**RogueHoney**: I'm glad you liked it, and I hope this is soon enough for you!

**LittleGGLover**: Laptop! Lucky you! I got a digital camera, and I named it digital Dan! Just like Lorelai's! I'm not insane or anything! I'm really glad you like my fic!

**primesetter31**: Aww, thanks! I haven't got a chance yet, (ok lets face it, I forgot!) but I'm going to read your story, I bet you write good to (you just don't know it!) And as to the Gilmore Girls stars, I basically told them a little about me, and asked them a few questions about themselves (EX: do you like working with Amy and Dan? Do you get along with the other cast members? Are you in any other movies or T.V. shows?) I hope that helps!

**lorelai511:** Yes Ma'am!

**Adam's Song-182**: lol! I've never gotten a review like that! So it is original to me!

**gilmoregirlsfanatic**: Lol! I'm glad you liked it!

**idolizelorelai13**: Yeah I know, but here's your update!

**Kylie1403**: Lol! Shagging! Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

**sciikRo**: And you know that how? LOL just kidding. Glad you like it!

**lukelorelai-en**: Glad you like it, and I hope I don't disappoint you!

**Cara**: Yeah I think the next eppy is going to be good to; I can't wait for the 10th! I really hope Amy decides to stay :(

**krazykrazykt**: I'm glad you like it, and do you know how many times one of my friends told me I was insane when doing anything GG related!

**OyWithThePoodlesAlready13**: Well since you asked so nicely…

**cookiedough15**: Glad you like it!

Now for the chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 30- Road Trip

That summer, Lorelai didn't see a whole lot of Luke. She was working extra hard to get money for a house, and Luke was always helping his dad out at the store. They tried to get together at least every weekend, but that didn't always happen. Lorelai was working full time, and getting in as many overtime hours as she could. She tried to spend as much time as she could with Rory. She took her for walks on her break and to the park after work. They also watched movies all the time. In no time, though, summer was almost over. On the last weekend of summer, Luke wanted to rent a cabin at the Lake and take Lorelai. Mia agreed to watch Rory for the weekend and everything was all set. They planned on leaving Friday, and coming home on Sunday.

On Friday, Luke picked Lorelai up.

"You ready to go?"

"Almost!" She told him, a big grin on her face. She grabbed 3 bags, her purse, a back pack, and a coffee mug from the table, and followed Luke to the truck.

"Why do you need so much stuff?" He asked taking the bags from her "We're only going to be gone for 2 days!"

"Because I'm a girl" she told him in a high pitched girly voice.

"I thought girls packed light?"

"How many girls do you know that pack light?"

He thought about it for a minute, and shook his head "You win"

She laughed and climbed into the truck.

Luke climbed in the driver side, and started the truck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later, they got to the cabin. It was completely surrounded by trees, except for the view of the lake.

"Luke, it's beautiful!" Lorelai gaped.

Luke smiled "I'm glad you like it"

He grabbed her hand and led her in. "So this is the living room area" he said, gesturing to the love seat, chair and T.V. "and this is the kitchen" the kitchen had a table for 2, and a stove, fridge and micro-wave. "Over here is the bathroom, and there is the bedroom.

"Wow Luke, this is great!" Lorelai said enthusiastically. "And I'm starving! What's for supper?"

Luke laughed "I should've known that the second we got here, you'd be hungry!"

"Well yeah!"

"Ok you go watch T.V. and I'll go get our stuff, and then make dinner"

"Ok" She said and gave him a quick kiss "But hurry! I'm hungry!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Luke made an amazing meal, complete with whine, and dessert. They were both tired from the drive so as soon as they were done eating they went to bed, and strait to sleep.

--------------------------------------------

I'm sorry it's so short, but that's all for this chapter. The next chapter I think a lot of you are going to like! And I'll try to have it up fast! Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update!


	32. Chapter 31 A Weekend at the Beach

Ok, well I was in a very generous mood today (don't know why…) and I thought I'd give you another chapter! Isn't that nice of me? Well anyway, thanks to: my very dedicated readers who have **already** r/r!

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken**: This soon enough for ya!

**Kelsy ()**: That's ok. I appreciate reviews a lot, but at least now I know your enjoying it!

**Gilmoregrl519**: that's ok, I'm glad you like it! You're welcome (about posting a chapter for your b-day) that's great! I've seen season for a lot too! I taped it, most of it, I think I missed 3 eppies!

----------------------------------------

Chapter 31- Weekend at the Beach

The next morning, Luke got up and made Lorelai breakfast before she was even awake. He went all out, eggs, toast, hash browns, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and of course, coffee!

They had breakfast early, earlier then Lorelai would have preferred to be up, and then Luke suggested that they go on a canoe, and then have a picnic on the little island not to far off. Lorelai agreed, and Luke packed a lunch.

"Ok, I'm not a very outdoorsy kind of person" she told him, later when they were on the island "But this is kinda fun"

"Only kinda?' He asked kissing her.

She laughed "Ok, this is really fun"

Luke smiled and kissed her again. "that's better"

They spent most of the day outside, swimming and sitting on the beach.

That night, Luke, once again, made an amazing supper. After supper, they sat on the love seat, talking.

"I had a lot of fun this weekend" Luke told her.

"Well you know," She teased, putting her hand on his thigh "Its not over yet" she slowly started to move her hand upwards.

"Lorelai are you-"

"Luke, I was sure a long time ago, but, well, you know what happened then"

Luke laughed yeah" He put his hand behind her head, and pulled her in for a kiss. She started to kiss him back, but then stopped.

"Luke we can't-"

"Lorelai, don't rush it. If you're not ready, that's fine, you don't have to-"

"Luke calm down. I was going to say, that we should move this to the bedroom"

Luke smiled and lifted her off the couch and carried her to the bed. Lorelai giggled.

"I could've walked" She told him, while taking of his shirt. He slipped her shirt over her head and then made his way to her skirt. He yanked that off, while she undid and took off his jeans. He undid the clasp on her bra, and took that and her underwear off, and she took off his boxers.

He slowly, lowered himself into her, and she moaned with delight.

----------------------------------

The next morning, she woke up feeling so safe. She always felt safe waking up next to Luke. _"Wow, last night was… wow"_ she thought smiling at the memory.

Luke stirred in his sleep and Lorelai rolled over and kissed him. "Good morning babe"

"Good morning" he replied and kissed her. "You still-"

"I love you Luke, and I don't have any regrets"

"Good" he said kissing her. "and I love you too"

They got up, had breakfast and headed home.

It was once again, a very long drive.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Rory screamed, running over to her the second they pulled up at Mia's.

"Oh baby I missed you" She said picking her up and giving her a big hug.

"How was your trip?" Mia asked.

"It was wonderful" Lorelai told her, a big smile on her face.

"Good, good I'm glad" Mia told her.

Luke climbed out of the truck.

"Luke!" Rory screamed, and held out her arms to him.

"Hey princess. Come here" He took her from Lorelai and gave her a big hug.

"Was she good?" Lorelai asked Mia.

"Oh she was a little angel" Mia replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

So again please review! Come on! I gave you 2 chapters in one day! but I'm not bribing yous or anything…


	33. Chapter 32 The Kiss

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!** I was going to post this at midnight today, but I was WAY to hyper to sit down and type it up, so you get it now. The first chapter of the year! WOOT! I don't think you guys are going to like this chapter…

I got quite a few reviews for the past chapter! Thanks guys! I got 23, and we only need 25 more reviews to make our goal! Yay! I'm so excited! But the sad part is that after this chapter, there is only for more chapters:( Sad….

Anyways, since I got so many reviews, I don't have enough time to acknowledge them all, so I'm only going to put here the ones that either asked questions, or I just feel the need to acknowledge…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken**: Of course you are! I take money and/or chocolate! Or just another review would be nice!

**Gilmoregrl519**: I would have every single one (besides the ones I have on DVD's cuz when they come out on DVD I tape over them) but sometimes my VCR doesn't work properly, or my tape runs out of tape and I don't notice. But of course when that happens I cry and scream and throw a fit! No just kidding, but I do it in my mind!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 32- The Kiss

That Monday, Lorelai was back in school. It was back to her regular routine, except that Luke was watching Rory every second day, because he was complaining about not getting to see her as often.

Lorelai and Sookie found out that they were both in almost all the same classes! They were pretty happy about that! But they both were having trouble believing that this was they're last year!

They had a pretty normal first day. Sookie only dropped all of her stuff twice and only bumped into four people and three walls.

She wasn't really embarrassed anymore, she was kind of used to it by now…

Lorelai couldn't wait for school to be over though. She wanted to go see Luke! She missed him already! As son as the bell rang, she ran out the doors. Sookie lived near Luke's Dads Hardware store, so she walked with Lorelai.

"I can't believe that the summer is already over" Sookie rambled "it seemed to go by so quick! Didn't it?"

"Yeah it did" Lorelai smiled at the thought of what _she_ did for here end of summer 'party'.

"This is finally our last year though! Can you imagine? This is it. I don't think I'm going to go to collage. I want to just become a chef at the inn. What about you?"

"What about me?" Lorelai asked, she was only half listening to Sookie.

"Do you think you're going to go to-" She stopped dead.

Lorelai turned to see what she was looking at, and her face turned pale.

She could see Luke through the window of his dads shop, and he was making out with some other women! She couldn't believe her eyes! She turned on her heal and started walking in the other direction. Tears started to fall from her face. All the memories of the 2 of them started flying through her head. The day they met, there first date, the dace, the anniversary… None of it mattered anymore. It was all over. She really thought that she loved him…. no… she really did love him. She loved him with all of he heart, and now… "_How could he do this?" she thought "The day after they slept together too!"_

Sookie caught up to her and stopped her "hey are you ok"

Lorelai just shook her head. Sookie gave her a hug.

"Don't get mad at him yet. Maybe there is more to the story..." Lorelai started to cry even harder. "Your right there probably isn't. I can't believe her would do this! I'm so sorry Lorelai"

"D-don't be Sookie I-Its not why-your fault." Lorelai said upset.

"Lorelai what about Rory?"

"W-will you g-go g-get her fo-for me?"

"Of course"

"I-I-I'll meet you a-a-at the inn"

"Ok, I'll be right there"

Lorelai nodded and walked back to the inn.

--------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong?" Mia asked, the second she walked into the inn.

"I-I really don't want to talk about it"

"Please tell me Lorelai"

Tears started to fall again. Mia ran over to her "Sweetie what's wrong? And where is Rory?"

"He- he- he" She sobbed "He was kissing another girl!"

"Luke! Oh my God Lorelai! What an ass!"

"Soo-Sookie went to get Rory fo-for me"

"Oh Lorelai" Mia said comfortingly, pulling her into a big hug.

"I'm back!" Sookie called.

"I don't want her to see me like this" Lorelai told Mia.

"Who? Sookie?"

Lorelai shook her head "Rory"

Mia understood right away, and rushed to the door to stop Sookie from coming in.

Sookie came into the room a few seconds later, without Mia. "Mia's going to watch Rory tonight, and we're going to get Pizza and ice cream and watch a ton of sad movies and just…. Wallow, ok?"

Lorelai smiled faintly "Kay"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I know that right now you probably all hate me, but you got to trust me ok? Everything happens for a reason, and I had this all planned out a long time ago, and I knew before I even started the Fic that this was going to happen. Now some of you are probably thinking "there's only for chapters left, they can't break up now!" well have some faith in me ok! I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, but if I made my goal now, I would update even sooner! When I did 2 chapters the same day, I found the problem that no one reviewed for the first chapter, people just did one review after the 2nd chapter and that was it. (Thank you all of you that reviewed for both chapters) So that's the reason I don't put more then one chapter up at a time anymore! Anyways, have a great new year everyone, and I hope you all liked this chapter!

Oh, by the way, I just thought I'd share my new year's revolutions:

Learn how to use PSP7 better.

Learn to breathe through my ears.

Have better revolutions for next year!

If anyone wants to share there resolutions, I'm happy to hear 'em!


	34. Chapter 33 The Fight

Wow guys! I got so many great reviews! AND WE MADE IT TO 500! Thank you all so, so much! Well, I don't have much time right now, but I think I can get the next chapter up if I type fast… (Which I don't, but I can try!)

**rubberducky3399**: good luck with those and I might try the breathing through my toes thing…!

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed! (Don't have time to name 'em all, but there's a lot!)

Oh and by the way, I just wanted to say something here. I just thought I'd tell all of ya's that writing these next couple of chapters was really hard for me, and I was almost crying at some points! I know your own work isn't supposed to make you cry, but mine did!

---------------------------------

Chapter 33- The Fight

They went to the movie store and rented a few sad movies, bought a ton of junk food, and went to the inn. Mia said that they could use a bed there for the night, it was just easier. They got into there pj's and climbed into bed. Sookie put the first movie (Love Story) into the VCR and hit play.

"Lorelai, did anything happen between you and Luke? I mean any idea why he did this?" Sookie asked gently.

"Yeah something did happen Sook, we had sex! Saturday night and then Monday I catch him kissing another girl! I just can't believe him!" she said angrily, but then started to cry. "I-I think I really loved him Sookie"

Sookie walked over and gave her friend a hug.

"Its like, he got what he wanted and now he-he's done with me" Lorelai sobbed.

"Oh Lorelai" Sookie comforted "Maybe it was a mistake or something"

"I don't think so Sook, I don't think so"

---------------------------------

The next day, Lorelai had to go back to school. Her face was red and puffy from crying. She hadn't gotten much sleep either.

The school day seemed to go by extra slow, but finally it was over. She walked out of the front of school, and who should be there waiting for her? Luke.

"Hey sweet hart" he greeted and tried to kiss her.

"Get away from me!" She yelled.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong, don't play dumb!" she yelled and kept walking.

"No I don't. Please tell me" he said, catching up to her "Slow down!"

Lorelai turned to him "I can't believe you! I saw you! I saw you kissing that girl!" tears started streaming down her face. "I say you! I thought you loved me Luke!" She took the locket off her neck, where it always stayed "Here, take your stupid locket!" she threw it at him, and ran home in tears.

Luke stared at the locket in his hands. He couldn't belie it. He had kissed another girl, but it wasn't like she thought. If only she'd let him explain. He knew Lorelai to well, and he knew that he had to let her cool off first. He looked back at the locket. It all just seemed so final, giving back the locket. Like "take back your love, 'cause I don't need it anymore" A single tear fell from Luke's eye. He did love her; he always had, and always will. But will she let him explain?

--------------------

Lorelai ran into the inn and quickly tried to dry her tears.

"Mommy!" Rory said coming over to her "I miss you mommy"

She couldn't just stop. She couldn't just lock herself in her room and ignore the world like she used to, eating tootsies rolls to make her feel better. She had a daughter now; she had a job and responsibilities. She had to keep going, she didn't have a choice. She had to keep working and doing everything she could to build a life for her and Rory. She wanted to just crash, but she couldn't. She didn't want to be like Liz.

"Hey sweets" she said softly, picking Rory up "I missed you too" She gave Rory a hug.

Mia walked into the room.

"Hey Lorelai, how was your day?" she looked up from the paper she was reading "What's wrong?" She asked, seeing her tear streaked face.

She set Rory down and she sat and played with a stuffed dog. Lorelai walked over to Mia and softly said "I ran into Luke"

----------------------------

I know its short, and I'll try to update soon! I got so many reviews this time; I bet we could make it to 550 before I'm done! What do you guys think? Because really it's up to you:D


	35. Chapter 34 Everything Ends Badly

Well everyone again thanks for all the great reviews! I can't believe that after this we only have 2 more chapters! It makes me sad (inside! lol Briana!) And I think my mom just said that we're going to go shopping right away, so that's why I'm not doing all of my shout outs, I don't have time and my teeth hurt cuz I just went to the dentist and got my braces changed and now it's a thinker wire and it really hurts! Anyway, enough complaining…

**that70slover**: yeah I know it's kind of weird… do you think that chapters bad? I wouldn't really know… cause…well…yeah….

**LittleGGLover**: That sucks! I hope you get a chance to read it soon:D

**Kylie1403**: Ok yeah I will tell you this much, it wasn't on the cheek, it was on the lips, and it wasn't Liz.

A/n I just wanted to add that this chapter and the next kind of go through a lot of time, months at a time, and to some of you it might seem to fast, but I thought it worked cuz it just kinda shows that there lives were very routine and boring…

-------------------------

Chapter 34- Everything Ends Badly

That following month, didn't go well for neither Luke nor Lorelai. Luke was in a really bad mood, and everyone knew it. He knew there was no point trying to talk to Lorelai yet. So he ended up being rude to customers at the hardware store, and got really pissed if anyone said anything about it. But everyone thought that his mood just had to do with his dad. Right after he broke up with Lorelai, he found out that his dad was sick. Cancer. Lung Cancer. Those words had changed Luke's life forever. First he had lost his mom, then his sister left, and now his dad too? What did he do to deserve this? He didn't know if he was going to be able to deal with this. He just didn't know how to handle it all by himself, but the only person he wanted to talk to was Lorelai. He missed her so much, and he really needed her now. He needed her now more then he had ever needed anyone in his life! And that scared him…

---------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai had a routine. She got up, went to school, came home, worked her ass off at the inn, and then did her homework. On weekends she worked, the whole time. Mia was worried about her, and so was Sookie. But they knew that she needed to get through this, and this was her way. Mia tried to convince her to take a day off, but she just replied with "I need to save up for a house" Mia dropped it. She knew she was doing this to keep her mind off of things, but she really wanted Lorelai to take a day off. During her breaks, Lorelai played with Rory. Rory was still her baby, and still needed attention. She couldn't just abandon her. Not because of a guy. She really wanted to talk to Luke, but it was too hard. She couldn't face him, not yet.

Mia hadn't told Lorelai about William. She didn't want to upset her more then she already was. She would wait, and tell her when things got better.

-----------------------------------

_A couple days later…_

He knew he had to do it. He was ready, and it was time. He was going to try and talk to her. He was standing outside the door of the inn. He knew she'd be working. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He stepped into the Inn. He was her, standing at the desk, sorting through some mail. Just the site of her broke his heart. She looked so sad, and that was all his fault. Her face still looked like she cried sometimes, and she was dressed in very plain old clothes, that just wasn't Lorelai. She wasn't wearing any make-up either.

He walked up to the desk. "Lorelai can we talk?" He asked gently.

She looked up at him "Please Luke. Its-its over. P-please don't make this any harder then it all ready is"

"But Lorelai, it doesn't have to be over! Please just let me explain! She was-"

"I don't care who she was!" She screamed "She was another woman and you were kissing her! It's over Luke!" she ran into the back.

He knew he couldn't follow. It's over. Those words just kept repeating themselves over and over in his head. He couldn't believe it had gotten like this. It's over. He didn't want it to be over! He loved Lorelai with all of his heart. If only he could make her see that. It's over. It's over. It's over. Why did it have to end like this? "Everything ends badly, or else it wouldn't end"

---------------------------------------------------------

So, FYI the random quote at the end is from "Cocktail" (with Tom Cruise) awesome movie, I definitely recommend seeing it!

PLEASE REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA!


	36. Chapter 35 Afraid

WOW! We made out goal! Thank you guys! You all have been so great these past few months that I've had my fan fiction up! I don't think I would like writing so much if it wasn't for all of you! Now, here is the second last chapter tear and just so you all know, I am attempting to do a sequel, but I really need a name! Any ideas? The sooner I get a name, the sooner I'll have it up! Oh, and one more thing, I will tell you all now, I could NEVER end a story badly. I hate things that end badly! Ex., Lucky 13! Has anyone seen it? I would definitely NOT recommend it!

**LittleGGLover**: YAY! Your home! And here's another chapter just for you!

**primesetter31**: You've seen Cocktail? Cool! You're my best friend! And I'm sorry about your teeth, my still hurt really bad…

-----------------------------------

Chapter 35- Afraid

She tried to get over it, she really did. But she loved him too much. It was hard to just forget about him and move on with her life. She did, finally, take Mia's advice and take more time off. She did things with Rory, like take her to the park and stuff, more often. Sookie and she started to go to the mall on weekends, and she hid her sadness from everyone, including her self. She put on a happy face, and pretended she was fine. But deep down, she wasn't fine at all.

Luke was going through the same thing. He spent most of his time working, but sometimes he'd go out and play with his friends Basketball, baseball, whatever. In his spare time he would cook. He wanted to make really good food for his dad, because no one knew how long he was going to live. He wanted his dad to have the best few years of his life as possible. So Luke, just like Lorelai, hid his pain.

Luke was scared. The only time he had been this scared before was when Lorelai and him were in the car accident. He was scared. It was hard for him to admit, even to himself. He didn't like the thought of being scared.

Before they knew it, it was the middle of October. The days were getting shorter, and the nights were getting colder. Lorelai had started making Rory's first Halloween costume. Sookie and Mia were thrilled that Lorelai was going to take Rory out trick-or-treating. She was going as a pumpkin. Rory had turned 2 last week, and Sookie and Mia threw her a party. Rory was thrilled. Lorelai wished Luke could have been there. Luke was like Rory's father, more of a father then Chris would ever be. Luke was there for everything, and he was thrilled to be doing it.

------------------------------------------------

In no time at all, it was Halloween. Rory was so excited; it made Lorelai happy, for real, to see her daughter so excited and happy. They went trick-or-treating around town, and everyone loved Rory's costume. They thought she looked so cute! (Which she did!) Then they were coming up to Luke's house. Lorelai tried to just walk past if, but…

"Mommy! We have to go to Luke's!"

"Rory, why don't we just go to the-"

"No!" Rory tried to drag her mom up to the door "Come on!"

Lorelai finally gave in. She would have to face him sooner or later. She just wished it was later.

Lorelai rang the doorbell and Rory yelled "Trick-or-treat!"

Luke answered the door and a smile automatically came to his face. Just **_seeing_** the 2 girls made him happy.

"Rory you look adorable. I love your costume"

"Thank you. Mommy made it"

"It looks awesome!" He grabbed a handful of candy from the bowl on the end table. "Here you go"

"Thank you" Rory turned and walked down the steps ready to go to the next house. Then she paused "Luke, how come you weren't at my Birthday party?" she asked so innocently.

"I-I-I" He stuttered. He felt so bad looking at that little girl's sad face. He loved Rory so much, what was he supposed to say? He looked over at Lorelai, who jumped in to save him.

"I forgot to tell Luke about the party" Well, she didn't tell him, but she didn't exactly forget.

"Oh" Rory said and walked to the next house.

Lorelai stayed on the step for a minute. She thought of maybe talking to Luke, but decided it would probably be better for both of them, if she didn't.

"Would you like to- uh- come in?" Luke asked. Was this it? Ws she finally ready to talk? But she just shook her head and followed Rory.

Why wouldn't she talk to him? He knew she missed him! And he missed her more then anything. Why wouldn't she just let him explain?

Why won't I talk to him? I miss him so much. Maybe there is still a chance for us! No. That's why you won't talk to him. Because you know it will hurt, and you're afraid of the pain.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I know your all mad at me and I will get a bunch of reviews that say "its to short, and they need to get back together and blah blah blah" but I think you will all like the next chapter, I do and so does my friend, and beta who read this all before I was half done putting it up on here! So please review! I love them so much!


	37. Chapter 36 The End, and the Beginning

So this is it, the last chapter! It makes me sad! TEAR I know it sounds corny and stupid, but I'm really going to miss you guys! Some of you I've made friends with threw this experience, which has been great! You know, my friend Carli is always writing stories, and I always thought it looked like so much fun! I always thought I could never write as good as her though, so I never bothered even trying. One day I did decide to try (with a ton of encouragement from her!) and voila! So, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to her, my friend and beta! I couldn't have done it without you! Thanks!

Also, I'd like to mention a bunch of people whose reviews I always looked foreword to, and have reviewed for almost every chapter! The people I will never forget and I hope you enjoyed reading my Fic! So: **gilmoregirlsfanatic, LittleGGLover, Mr. Tre Cool, krazykrazykt, **and **sciikRo. **Thank you all so much! You made this experience a great one! Thanks to everyone else that reviewed to!

Ok I started typing this up right after I posted my last chapter, so there is no shout outs! I hope you like this final chapter!

-------------------------------------

Chapter 36- The End, and the Beginning.

Luke sat in the waiting room, staring at his shoes. He had to bring his dad in for another test. He was worried about his dad, but his dad didn't seem so scared. Luke wondered why that was. He dad didn't seem scared of dying. He seemed to want to make the best of his life while he still could. Live like you were dying, right? Luke wished that his dad was a little more afraid. He didn't know why, maybe because it would just seem more… normal if he was just a little afraid at least. But then again, hid dad was never **_normal_**.

"Hey Luke!" His dad called, coming back into the waiting room "They said I probably have at least 2 years still."

Luke looked worried.

"Don't worry Luke, if I knew the exact date I was going to die, how fun would that be? I still have a couple years, and who knows? Maybe you'll be married and moved out by then" He laughed.

Luke forged a smile "Let's go home"

----------------

That night was the first snow fall. Luke couldn't take it anymore, he had to do something.

------------------

When Lorelai got back form work, Mia knocked on her door.

"This was delivered for you" She handed her a thick white envelope.

"But it doesn't have an address" Lorelai wondered aloud.

"I never said it wasn't hand delivered." Mia shrugged and left.

On the front of the envelope, in plain writing, was one simple word: Lorelai

She opened up the letter and the locket fell out. The locket Luke gave her. She then knew who it was from. She thought of just throwing it out, but her curiosity got the better of her. She opened up the letter and began to read. It said:

_Dear Lorelai,_

_Please don't throw this away. I know that you're mad at me right now, but I miss more then anything. Please just let me explain. Please!_

_The girl you saw me kissing was Liz's friend Carrie. Crazy Carrie. She stopped by asking me for Lizs' address. Then, after I told her, being Carrie, she felt the need to kiss me. (That's probably what you saw) Carrie had this weird thing about kissing every boy she sees… I pushed her off of me and kicked her out._

_That's why I didn't know what you were talking about until you told me. I'm so, so sorry for what happened and I would do anything to make it up to you. Lorelai, I love you more then anything in this world! I would do anything for you. I miss you so much, and I don't think I will ever get over this feeling. So, do you forgive me?_

_Yours forever,_

_Luke Danes_

_P.S. If you do forgive me, open the locket._

She was in shock. She knew he was telling the truth, she didn't know how she knew, she just did. Maybe it was the fact she knew Luke would never lie to her. She trusted him more then anything. She had been a jerk. She should've let him explain. She read the letter three more times. She smiled to herself. The snow really did bring good things. She was about to go tell Luke that she forgave him, when she remembered the locket. She picked it up off the table, where it had dropped. She opened it up and read the I love you engraved on the right side. But then she saw the left side. She gasped and almost dropped the locket. In tiny, perfect print, engraved on the left side, were 2 words, Marry Me?

--------------------------------------------

Luke sat on the sofa watching the football game on T.V. But he was too distracted to concentrate on the game. He wondered if Lorelai got his letter. He wondered if she just threw it out. He wondered- All of a sudden, he heard a knock on the door. He got up and opened it. When he saw who it was, he almost feinted.

Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, long and hard. When the broke the kiss, for the need of oxygen, Lorelai whispered "yes" Luke smiled and helped her put the locket back on. He pulled a little box out of his pocked. He opened it up and took out the ring and slipped it on her finger.

**THE END**

---------------------------------------------------------------

So that's it! What do you think? I really hope you like it! I am planning on doing a sequel, and I even started writing it, it's going to take place when Rory is 5, after Luke and Lorelai are married, and they want to have another kid. BUT I NEED A TITLE! If someone gives me a title, I will have it up much quicker! Please! I need help! Please please please please **_PLEASE_** review! I'll love you if you do! Come on! I gave you 2 chapters in one day! You owe me! Come on please?


	38. Sequel

I finally made the sequel! Its called "**Hope in a Locket; The Story of Us, Together"**

I really hope you all like it!


End file.
